Die schwarze Hand
by SeraphinaPotter
Summary: Harry ist mit Dumbi unzufrieden, deshalb tut er sich mit Fred, George und Draco zusammen und gründet Die Schwarze Hand. ganzes Summary im Kapitel in späteren Kapiteln slash
1. 1 Ich bin es leid

Hallo

Das ist meine Geschichte "Die schwarze Hand" es geht um Harry, Draco, Fred und George, die eine Organisation gründen, um Dumbledor und Voldemort es mal so richtig zu zeigen ".Außerdem hat sich Harryziemlich verändert. Was sagen wohlseine Freunde Hermine und Ron dazu?Später gibt es dann noch einekleine Überraschung in Harrys Familie ;)Das Ganze spielt nach dem 5. Band. Der 6. Band wird außer Acht gelassen.

Das Pairing ist Harry/Draco; Fred?

Petunia ist sehr OOC!

Disclaimer: Mir gehört **nichts** überhaupt nichts von Harry Potter! Die Figuren, die Orte und alles drum und dran gehören J.K. Rowling. Ich verdiene hiermit auch kein Geld!

und jetzt viel spaß bei meiner FF

**Die schwarze Hand**

**1. Ich bin es leid ...**

I'm tired of being what you want me to be,

feeling so faithless, lost under the surface.  
I don't know what you're expecting of me,

put under the pressure of walking in your shoes...

Caught in the undertow,

just caught in the undertow...

Every step that I take

is another mistake to you...

Caught in the undertow,

just caught in the undertow...

I've become so numb,

I can't feel you there,  
Become so tired,

so much more aware.  
By becoming this

all I want to do,  
Is be more like me

and be less like you.

Can't you see that you're smothering me?

Holding too tightly, afraid to lose control.  
Cause everything that you thought would be

has fallen apart right in front of you...

_Linkin Park – Numb _

Harry lag in seinem Bett im Ligusterweg und starrte an die Decke. Es waren seit dem Ende seines fünften Schuljahres bereits vier Wochen vergangen. Wie letztes Jahr in den Sommerferien, bekam er keinerlei Informationen von seinen Freunden. Denn Dumbledore hatte sie mal wieder schwören lassen.

Harry hatte auch bemerkt, dass er immer noch beschattet wurde. Langsam wurde ihm, dass alles zu viel. Er musste sich sehr zusammenreißen, um nicht auszurasten und dem nächsten Menschen der ihm über den Weg lief einen Fluch auf den Hals zu hexen. Das würde zweifellos einer der Dursleys sein.

Onkel Vernon und Dudley waren wie immer unfreundlich zu ihm gewesen, seit er aus der Schule zurück gekommen war. Doch seine Tante Petunia, war ihm auf wundersame Weiße freundlich gesonnen. Denn sie hatte erkannt, dass der Junge schreckliches durchgemacht haben musste.

Als er unten im Flur, die Tür zuschlagen hörte, schreckte er auf. Neugierig ging er in die Küche, um zusehen was los war.

Seine Tante war gerade dabei Tomaten zu schneiden. Als er herein kam und sie mit einem fragendem Blick ansah, sagte sie: „Dudley und Vernon sind zu Grunnings gefahren. Vernon will den Jungen das Geschäft zeigen! Könntest du bitte die Gurken schneiden?"

Sie lächelte ihn an und Harry ging zur Anrichte und schnitt die drei dort liegenden Gurken gekonnt in gleichmäßige Scheiben.

„Mir ist noch nie aufgefallen, dass du es schaffst, alles in gleichmäßige Stücke zu schneiden!", sagte seine Tante, die neben ihn ans Spülbecken getreten war.

Harry sah sie erstaunt an. Erklärte dann aber: „Das kommt vom Zaubertrankunterricht. Wenn man da nicht alles perfekt schneidet, dann wird der ganze Trank nichts!"

Er wunderte sich sehr über die Reaktion seiner Tante die nur zustimmend nickte. Sie war gar nicht böse über seine Wortwahl und zuckte auch nicht dabei zusammen, wenn sie ihn das Wort „Zauber-„ sprechen hörte.

„Warum bist du seit neustem so anders, Tante Petunia? Früher hat es dich nicht gekümmert, wie ich die Gurken schneide und du hast dich immer aufgeregt, wenn ich ein Wort, dass mit meiner Welt zutun hat in den Mund nahm!", sagte Harry ohne von seiner Arbeit aufzusehen.

„Weißt du, Harry, Menschen ändern sich und werden mit der Zeit vielleicht auch ein bisschen weiser. Ich weiß jetzt, dass ich dich die ganzen Jahre über falsch behandelt habe. Und auch meine Schwester habe ich ungerecht behandelt. Nachdem sie nach Hogwarts kam, haben wir uns immer gestritten. Sie sagte immer, ich sollte nicht so eifersüchtig sein. Doch ich wollte es einfach nicht einsehen, dabei hatte sie recht. Lily, war ein Mensch, dem es immer leicht fiel Freunde zu finden und Freundschaften zu knüpfen. Sie war offen und sagte es offen heraus, wenn ihr etwas passte oder wenn nicht. Im nachhinein, vermisse ich die Zeit mit ihr. Die Streite und auch die Zeit davor." Während sie dies sagte, sah sie aus dem Fenster und Harry glaubte eine Träne ihre Wange hinunter rinnen zusehen.

„Was ist denn passiert in deinen letzten Wochen in der Schule? Nicht nur ich bin es die sich verändert hat! Und du hast dich sowie innerlich wie auch äußerlich verändert!", sagte sie plötzlich und sah ihn direkt an. Und plötzlich lächelte sie gütig.

Harry zögerte einen Moment und widmete sich wieder den Gurken bevor er sagte: „Der Dunkle Lord hat mir eine Falle gestellt. Wir, das heißt ich und meine Freunde, sind auf eine Vision hin, die er mir schickte, ins Ministerium gegangen. Er hat mir vorgegaukelt, dass er meinen Paten gefangen hält. Doch das stimmte nicht! Er wollte ein Prophezeiung haben, über mich und ihn. Das ganze lief darauf hinaus, dass die Prophezeiung zerbrach, bevor sie jemand hören konnte und dass mein Pate, der zu meiner Rettung gekommen warm, das Leben verlor! Die meisten meiner Freunde, die mich begleiteten, wurden verletzt. Dann hat mir Dumbledore in seinem Büro die Prophezeiung gezeigt und mir erklärt, dass er eigentlich an allem Schuld ist, weil er mir nicht von Anfang an die Wahrheit sagte."

„Hm, und wie konnte der _Dunkle Lord_ die diese _Vision_ schicken?", fragte seine Tante weiter.

„Über die Narbe, haben wir eine Verbindung. Dumbledore hat mir das auch schon erklärt. Es war, wie er versuchte mich als Baby zu töten. Als er den Tötungsspruch auf mich anwendete, muss er wohl einige seiner Kräfte auf mich übertragen haben. Darunter wohl auch die Fähigkeit Parsel – die Sprache der Schlangen – zu sprechen und zu verstehen!", erklärte Harry weiter.

„Du kannst mir Schlangen sprechen! Und was stand in der Prophezeiung?", fragte sie neugierig.

Harry lächelte. „Ja ich kann mit Schlangen sprechen. Was in der Prophezeiung stand? Hm, dass sein Widersacher geboren wird, wenn der siebte Monat stirb und der eine Waffe haben wird. Und am Schluss hieß es dann: Der eine kann nicht leben, während der Andere überlebt. So im groben heißt das also, entweder bringe in ihn um, oder er mich!", sagte Harry und seine Stimme triefte nur so vor Sarkasmus.

„Dann musst du dich in Zeug legen und gut üben, damit du ihn erledigen kannst!", lächelte sie während sie das Salatdressing machte.

Harry sah sie mit großen Augen an und steckte seine beträchtlich gewachsenen schwarzen Haare hinters Ohr. Sie waren schon fast Schulterlang. In einem Buch hatte er einen wirklich nützlichen Zauber gefunden, der es ihm möglich machte, seine Narbe eine gewisse Zeit unsichtbar zu machen. Wenn sie wieder sichtbar wurde, musste er einfach wieder den Zauber murmeln.

Das Gesetz zur Zauberei Minderjähriger wurde bis zum Alter von 14 aufgehoben und so konnte er den Spruch gefahrlos anwenden. Auch hatte Harry die Fähigkeit entwickelt, ohne Zauberstab zu zaubern und er musste nun auch nicht mehr die Sprüche laut sagen um sie anzuwenden. Es reichte sich genau zu konzentrieren und den Spruch in Gedanken zu sagen.

„Kannst du schon mal den Tisch decken?", fragte Tante Petunia plötzlich.

„Klar!"

Harry nahm vorsichtig vier Teller aus dem Geschirrschrank und ging zum Tisch. Durch eine fahrige Bewegung ließ er plötzlich einen Teller fallen. Dieser zerschellte in tausend Teile und verteilte sich auf dem Boden.

Tante Petunia machte große Augen und sah bedauernd auf den ehemaligen Teller.

„Tut mir leid, Tante! Ich mach das schnell wieder ganz!" Mit diesen Worte zückte Harry seinen Zauberstab und richtete ihn auf die Scherben.

„_Reparo_!", sagte er – er nutzte seine Fähigkeit den Spruch in Gedanken zu sagen nur wenn es unbedingt sein musste – und der Teller war im Nu wieder ganz.

Zufrieden ließ Harry den Teller von Boden auf den Tisch an seinen Platz schweben. Dann packte er den Zauberstab wieder weg.

„Und er ist jetzt wirklich wieder ganz?", fragte Mrs. Dursley vorsichtig.

„Ja, klar!", sagte Harry und nahm den Teller und ging zu ihr hin um ihn ihr zu zeigen.

Bewundernd sah sie ‚Harrys' Werk an. Harry lächelte nur.

Im Gang hörten sie die Türe aufgehen. Dudley und Vernon kamen wieder zurück!

Schnell nahm Harry den Teller und stellte ihn wieder an seinen Platz.

„Wir sind wieder da! Ist das Essen schon fertig, Petunia?", fragte Vernon als er in die Küche kam. Als ob das Wichtigeste auf der Welt das Essen war!

„Sofort, Vernon! Harry? Kannst du bitte aus der Speisekammer die Preiselbeeren holen?", fragte sie Harry.

„Natürlich Tante Petunia!", lächelte Harry zurück.

Während Harry in der Speis war, hatte Tante Petunia den Sauerbraten und die Klöße bereits auf den Tisch gestellt. Der Junge-der-lebt öffnete das Glas mit dem roten Inhalt und steckte einen Löffel hinein.

Nicht nur, dass er länger Haare hatte, Harry hatte auch seine lästige Brille gegen Kontaktlinsen eingetauscht. Er hatte auch seine Muskeln aufgebaut und seit ein paar Wochen schlief er wieder regelmäßig und normal. Das füllte seine Kraftreserven wieder auf und er fühlte sich besser. Dazu kam auch, dass er sich endlich ausgewogen ernähren konnte, denn seine Tante hatte ihm jetzt Extra-Portionen Salat und Obst gegeben – alles, was Vernon und Dudley nicht mochten, aber sie und Harry aßen.

Vernon und Dudley aßen ihre Mittagessen nicht, sondern sie fraßen es. Harry und seine Tante saßen noch immer an ihren ersten Portionen während Vernon und Dud schon ihre zweiten verdrückt hatten. Nachdem Harrys Onkel und Cousin fertig waren, standen die Beiden auf und machten sich wieder auf den Weg zu Grunnings.

Es war 12.30 Uhr und Harry und seine Tante waren gerade damit fertig geworden die Küche aufzuräumen, als Petunia Harry mit verengten Augen von oben bis unten musterte.

„Was ist Tante Petunia?", fragte Harry und sah sie mit großen Augen an.

„Ich dachte nur gerade, dass du vielleicht neue Kleidung vertragen könntest. Wir sollten einkaufen gehen!", sagte sie entschlossen und zig ihre Schürze aus.

Sie nahm sich ihre Autoschlüssel und war gerade dabei ihre Schuhe anzuziehen.

„Das meinst du nicht Ernst, oder?", fragte Harry.

Seine Augen wurden noch größer, als sie sagte: „Natürlich ist das mein Ernst! Du kannst doch nicht die ganze Zeit in den alten und ausgewaschenen Kleidern von Dudley rumlaufen!"

Sie schob ihn gezielt zur Tür hinaus. Sie holte ihren Wagen aus der Garage – ein silberfarbener Peugeot – und ließ Harry auf der Beifahrer-Seite einsteigen. Sie fuhren in die Londoner Innenstadt und parkten in der Nähe des Tropfenden Kessels in einem Parkhaus. Harry spielte mit dem Gedanken seine Tante zu fragen, ob er nachher schnell seine Schulbücher kaufen konnte. Doch jetzt hieß es erst einmal Shopping!

Seine Tante stellte sich als Einkaufsüchtige mit super Geschmack heraus. Denn sie wusste sofort, in welchen Laden, sie die zu Harry passenden Kleider bekommen würden. Sie schleifte ihn erst einmal in eine Boutique um dort mit ihm Hosen, Hemden und Shirts zu kaufen.

Die Verkäuferin und Petunia schleppten Harry jede Menge von Kleider an. Angefangen von Jeans zu schwarzen Stoffhosen bis zu Hemden in schwarz, grün und dunkelrot.

Am Schluss hatte der Junge-der-lebt in seiner Tasche eine schwarze Cargohose die gerade geschnitten war und auf Kniehöhe auf jedem Hosenbein eine große Tasche hatte. Dann hatte er noch ein dunkelgrünes und ein schwarzes Hemd bekommen und dazu noch zwei schwarze T-Shirts und ein enganliegendes Sweatshirt, ebenfalls in schwarz. Und nicht zu vergessen die Lederhose, die Tante Petunia ihm unbedingt kaufen wollte.

Schließlich kauften sie in einem Accessoire-Laden eine feingliedrige silberne Kette, die man an der Hose anbringen konnte. Dann noch eine Halskette die ebenfalls Silber war mit einem Bergkristall als Anhänger, welcher von einem Drachen gehalten wurde.

In dem Schuhladen bekam Harry neue Schuhe. Turnschuhe in dunkelblau, schwarze Halbschuhe und schwarze Lederstiefel.

„Warum machst du das?", fragte Harry, als sie schließlich beim Friseur saßen.

„Ich weiß nicht. Vielleicht habe ich deiner Mutter gegenüber ein schlechtes Gewissen und hoffe, dass sie mir vergeben kann, wie ich dich die letzten Jahre behandelt habe.", antwortete sie.

Harry bekam einen schicken Stufenschnitte und seine Tante lies sich die Haare locken und ebenfalls stufig schneiden.

Als sie fertig waren, staunte Harry nicht schlecht. Seine Tante hätte er um ein Haar nicht wieder erkannt, sie sah mit der neuen Frisur viel jünger aus. Auch über seine eigenen Haare staunte er nicht schlecht.

Nach drei Stunden, die sie durch die Londoner Innenstadt gezogen waren, liefen sie gerade zu Petunias Auto zurück. Harry blieb vor der Gasse, in der sich der Tropfende Kessel befand, stehen.

Seine Tante drehte sich zu ihm um und sah ich fragen an.

„Was ist denn Harry?", fragte sie.

„Tante Petunia, stört es dich, wenn ich schnell in die Winkelgasse gehen und meine neuen Schulbücher kaufe? Dann müsste ich am Ende der Ferien nicht noch mal her.", fragte Harry. „Du musst natürlich nicht mit!"

Petunia Dursley sah ihn nachdenklich an. Sie überlegte kurz und sagte dann: „Ich denke schon, dass du das schnell tun kannst. Aber ich begleite dich! Ich wollte insgeheim schon immer mal die Zaubererwelt sehen!"

Harry zog die Augenbrauen hoch, sagte aber nichts. Dann bedeutete er ihr mit einer Geste ihm zu folgen.

Sie gingen das Kurze Stück zum Tropfenden Kessel mit schnellen Schritten. Mit Petunias leicht angewidertem Blick betraten sie die Kneipe. Als sie eintraten wurde es ungewöhnlich still in der Gaststube. Alle sahen den Jungen-der-lebt und seine Begleitung aus aufgerissenen Augen an. Da Harrys Narbe wieder zum Vorschein gekommen war, da der Zauber nachgelassen hatte, wussten sofort wer vor ihnen stand, obwohl er doch so anders aussah.

Fast gebieterisch und mit hocherhobenem Kopf ging Harry durch die Reihen der Tische zum Hinterausgang. Seine Tante folgte ihm schnell, nicht ohne den Zauberern noch einmal einen ängstlichen Blich zugeworfen zu haben.

An der Backsteinmauer tippte Harry mit seinem Zauberstab an den Backstein, der das Tor öffnete und die Backsteine schoben sich zur Seite. Sie legten eilig den Weg zu Florish & Blotts durch das Gedränge zurück. Selbst in dem Bücherladen herrschte ein Durcheinander. Doch Harry hatte all seine Bücher im Nu zusammen und er bezahlte 5 Galleonen und 12 Knuts.

„Ich wollte noch schnell in den Laden der Weasley-Zwillinge, ich muss sie was fragen. Oder möchtest du wieder zurück?", fragte Harry Petunia als sie vor Weasleys Zauberhafte Zauberscherze standen.

„Nein, ist in Ordnung, Harry!", antwortete Mrs. Dursley. Entgegen jeglicher Vorstellung hatte sie ein gewisses Glänzen in den Augen, dass ihre überraschende Begeisterung zeigte. Ein leichtes Schmunzeln umspielte Harrys Lippen, als ihm das auffiel. Mit all ihren Einkaufstüten betraten sie des Laden der Zwillinge.

Harry sah sich kurz um und entdeckte die Beiden hinter der Theke schwatzen. Der Laden war nicht sehr voll. Nur zwei weitere Kunden stöberten in den Regalen.

Der Gryffindor ging geradewegs auf die Beiden zu, dicht verfolgt von der Schwester seiner Mutter.

„Hey ihr Beiden! Wie geht's?", fragte Harry mit einem breiten Grinsen.

Die Zwillinge drehten ihm ihre Köpfe zu uns staunten nicht schlecht, als sie Harry in Begleitung seiner komischen Tante entdeckten.

„Harry! Was machst du hier?", fragte Fred, der sich als erster wieder im Griff hatte.

„Ich habe meine neuen Bücher gekauft. Habt ihr mal über mein Angebot nachgedacht?", fragte Harry die Zwillinge.

Fred und George sahen sich kurz an und wandten sich dann wieder Harry zu.

„Wir sollten nach hinten gehen. Hier sind zu viel Außenstehende!", sagte George uns sah sich etwas böse drein schauend im Raum um.

Die zwei Kunden, die noch da waren fühlten sich etwas angegriffen und flüchteten aus dem Geschäft.

Fred ging zur Ladentür, sperrte ab und hängte ein Schild hin, auf dem „Geschlossen" stand.

„Was ist mit deiner Tante? Darf sie das hören?", fragte George und sah Petunia misstrauisch an.

„Klar darf sie. Schließlich unterstütz sie mich zur Zeit sehr!", sagte Harry und lächelte seine Tante kurz an.

„Gut. Also wenn wir ehrlich sind, dann ist dein Angebot wirklich nicht auszuschlagen. Wir haben auch schon mal darüber nachgedacht, ob wir eine dritte Partei gründen. Dumbledore ist nämlich ein großes Arschloch.", sagte Fred düster.

„Okay, er hat uns aus so mancher schwierigen Situation in der Schule rausgehauen. Aber er ist bei uns ziemlich unten durch, nachdem was er dir angetan hat!", meinte George.

„Und wo ist der Haken? Wenn jemand mit „Also wenn ich ehrlich bin..." anfängt, dann gibt es sicherlich noch ein aber!", warf Harry ein.

„Naja, es ist kein wirkliches „Aber", aber wir sind der Meinung, dass du Draco auch mit ein beziehen solltest. Wir verstehen uns eigentlich ziemlich gut mit ihm. Er war in den letzten Wochen öfters mal da und hat sich mit uns unterhalten, er hat sich wirklich verändert! So wie du dich äußerlich!", erklärte Fred.

„Ich denke, dass ihr euch sicherlich für mein Angebot entscheiden werdet, wenn das der einzige Haken ist. Denn ich habe mit Draco bereits Kontakt aufgenommen, nachdem ich euren letzten Brief gelesen hatte. Er ist sogar bereit, in meiner „Partei" beizutreten!", lächelte Harry.

_#- Flashback Anfang -#_

Harry stand in seinem Zimmer und sah seiner Eule Hedwig hinterher, die einen Brief an seine Freunde, die Weasley-Zwillinge, an ihr Bein gebunden hatte.

_Die Ferien hatten vor einer Woche begonnen und er hatte in dieser einen Woche bereits einige Pläne geschmiedet._

_Er hatte eine unbändige Wut auf seinen Schulleiter Dumbledore, weil dieser ihn solange belogen hatte. Gute Absicht hin oder her, dass machte keinen Unterschied! Wenn er Harry von Anfang an die Wahrheit über seine Narbe – die Verbindung zu Voldemort – erzählt hätte, dann wäre Sirius sicher noch am Leben!_

_Doch jetzt war es zu spät. Sirius war schon fast einen Monat tot und Dumbledore hatte bisher nichts unternommen um ihn zu rächen. Harry war aber auch klar, dass Dumbledore ihn garantiert nicht rächen würde, denn dazu war dieser alte Zausel viel zu gutgläubig._

_Dumbi dachte auch, dass er, Harry, viel zu naiv war um dies alles zu verstehen. Doch Harry war schon lange nicht mehr naiv! Früher in seinen ersten vier Schuljahren in Hogwarts, war er naiv gewesen. Bis zu der nacht im Irrgarten, auf dem Friedhof, auf dem er Voldemort zurück kommen sah._

_Nun hatte Harry beschlossen eine dritte Organisation, neben dem Phönixorden und Voldis Todessern, zu gründen: Die schwarze Hand. _

_Er hoffte nur, dass die Zwillinge sich ihm anschließen würden, denn sie wären gute Verbindungen zur Welt außerhalb Hogwarts und sie waren im Phönixorden. Harry wusste, dass Dumbledore die Kunst der Oklumentik beherrschte, deswegen mussten Fred und George und auch Harry selbst sich eine Sperre einzaubern, damit er nichts davon erfahren konnte. Doch erst einmal müssten die Beiden sein Angebot annehmen._

_Der Gryffindor seufzte und ging zu seinem Bett um sich darauf fallen zulassen. Er verschränkte die Arme hinter seinem Kopf und sah zur Decke. Irgendwann musste er eingenickt sein, denn er erwachte durch Hedwigs sanftes Picken an seiner Hand._

_Sie hatte einen Brief auf seinen Bauch gelegt und zeigte nun mit dem Kopf darauf, damit Harry ihn bemerkte._

_Schnell nahm der Junge-der-lebt den Brief und sah auf den Absender: Fred und George Weasley._

_Flüchtig riss er den Umschlag auf und nahm den Brief heraus, um ihre Antwort zu lesen:_

_Lieber Harry,_

_dein Angebot hört sich sehr verlockend an. Wir würden uns sehr freuen bei deiner Organisation mitzumachen, schließlich sind wir ebenfalls wie du der Meinung, dass Dumbledore ein gemeiner Hund ist._

_Allerdings, hätten wir eine Bitte an dich. Sie mag für dich vielleicht bescheuert klingen, aber wir denken, dass du in ihm ein weiteres treues Mitglied findest. Wir bitten dich Draco Malfoy eine zweite Chance zu geben und ihm ebenfalls dieses nette Angebot zu unterbreiten. Wir haben im letzten Schuljahr einige Sachen für ihn gebraut und gezaubert. Er ist eigentlich gar nicht so übel. Umbrigde hat er auch nur geholfen, weil sein Vater ihn dazu überredet hat._

_Wir hoffen, du nimmst unser Angebot ernst und meldest dich bei Draco!_

_Liebe Grüße_

_Fred und George Weasley_

‚_Das meinen sie doch wohl nicht ernst!', dachte Harry entsetzt, als er mit dem Lesen fertig war. _

_Er überflog das Geschriebenen noch ein paar mal. Die Zwillinge mussten verrückt geworden sein. Sie verlangten tatsächlich von ihm sich mit Draco Malfoy zu verbünden. Das konnte er doch nicht machen, nicht, nachdem sie sich all die Jahre bekriegt haben! Fassungslos schüttelte der Gryffindor den Kopf._

_Harry seufzte tief. Was sollte er nun machen? Hatte er denn eine Wahl, wenn der die Brüder dabei haben wollte?_

„_Kannst du mir nicht sagen, was ich tun soll, Hedwig?", fragte er seine Eule und streichelte ihr den Kopf._

_Die Schneeeule schuhute leise und pickte mit dem Schnabel auf den Brief in Harrys Hand._

„_Du meinst also, ich sollte mich wirklich bei Malfoy melden?"_

_Hedwig schuhute wieder und nickte, wenn eine Eule nicken konnte._

_Wieder seufzte Harry. „Gut, du hast gewonnen! Ich schreibe ihm einen Brief!"_

_Harry setzte sich an seinen Schreibtisch, nahm ein Blatt Pergament und eine Schreibfeder zu Hand, tauchte die Spitze der Feder in das Tintenfass und fing an zu schreiben:_

„_Hi Malfoy! ..."_

_Nein! Das konnte er nicht schreiben, das klang nicht gut. Wütend zerknüllte er das Pergament und nahm sich ein neues._

„_Sehr geehrter Mr. Malfoy, ...", hieß es nun, doch das konnte er auch nicht schreiben!_

_Angestrengt überlegte Harry wie er seinen Erzfeind am besten Ansprechen sollte._

_Schließlich entschied er sich für:_

„_Hallo Draco,_

_ich weiß, dass du dich wundern wirst, warum gerade ICH dir schreibe. Ich weiß es ja selbst kaum. Eigentlich sind die Weasley-Zwillinge schuld, sie haben mich mehr oder weniger dazu gezwungen ..._

_Aber jetzt sollte ich wohl lieber zum Punkt kommen:_

_Ich habe vor eine dritte Partei, neben Voldemort und dem Phönixorden von Dumbledore zu gründen. Sie wird „Die schwarze Hand" heißen._

_Ich möchte dich, auf anraten von Fred und George, fragen, ob du dich nicht mir anschließen möchtest. Ich werde mich aber nicht wie Voldemort, als absoluter Anführer sehen oder wie Dumbledore._

_Ich werde dich, Fred und George – als Gründungsmitglieder – nicht untergraben, ihr habt genauso viel zu sagen wie ich. Außerdem hat die schwarze Hand auch nur vier Mitglieder, wenn du und die Zwillinge sich dazu entschließen beizutreten ..._

_Wenn du mein freundschaftlich gemeintes Angebot annehmen möchtest, bitte ich dich meiner Eule Hedwig eine Antwort mitzugeben. Und bitte tu ihr nichts, wenn du es nicht annehmen solltest!_

_Mit freundlichen Grüßen_

_Harry Potter"_

_Ja! So konnte er es lassen. Er beschriftete schnell einen Umschlag mit Dracos Namen und dem Absender (H. P.) und band ihn Hedwig ans Bein. Diese flatterte dann leise schuhuhent aus dem geöffneten Fenster hinaus._

_Es dämmerte bereits, als Hedwigs Silhouette am Horizont verschwand._

_Harry ließ das Fenster offen, damit Hedwig wenn sie zurückkam hinein kommen konnte._

_Müde legte er sich wieder in sein Bett und nahm eines seiner Bücher zur Hand. Er suchte schon seit einer Weile nach einem Zauber, der seine Narbe wenigstens für kurze zeit verschwinden lassen konnte._

_Doch er war zu Müde um jetzt noch etwas zu suchen. Nach einigen Minuten war er schließlich eingeschlafen._

_Als er am nächsten Morgen erwachte war Hedwig bereits zurückgekehrt. Er wunderte sich immer, wie jemand so schnell auf Briefe antworten konnte. Bei den Zwillingen hatte es nämlich ebenfalls nicht lange gedauert und seine Hedwig war nach wenigen Stunden - Hin- und Rückflug mit eingerechnet – wieder zurückgekommen._

_Schnell stand er auf. Die Schneeeule flatterte putzmunter auf seine Schulter und zeigte mit dem Kopf auf den Brief, welcher auf dem Schreibtisch lag. Er war an Harry Potter adressiert, der Absender war: D. M._

_Harry riss den Umschlag nervös auf._

„_Hallo Harry,_

_ja, ich wunderte mich wirklich, als deine Eule (dich ja aus der Schule schon kenne) an mein Fenster pochte. Die Zwillinge wollten also, dass du mich ebenfalls fragst? Sehr nett von ihnen._

_Nun aber zu deinem Angebot: Es hört sich sehr verlockend an. Ich denke ich werde dir beitreten. Voldemorts und Dumbledores Ansichten mag ich beide nicht. Dumbledore ist einfach nur blöd und Voldemort ist gemeingefährlich und ein fieser Mörder!_

_Doch das sind nicht alle Gründe warum ich mich dir anschließen würde. Es gibt noch einen weiteren, doch diesen möchte ich hier nicht nennen. Vielleicht, bei unserem ersten oder zweiten Treffen in Sachen „Der schwarzen Hand"._

_Keine Angst, ich quäle oder verletze keine Tiere. Nicht mehr! Außerdem respektiere ich nun die Dinge und/oder Tiere meiner Feinde (aber du bist ja jetzt nicht mehr mein Feind, sondern hoffentlich mein Freund...)!_

_Mit ebenso freundlichen Grüßen,_

_Draco Malfoy"_

_Harry musste diesen Brief ebenfalls ein paar mal überfliegen, bevor er wirklich realisieren konnte, was Draco geschrieben hatte._

_Seit diesem Tag waren nun schon drei Wochen vergangen und Harry, Draco, George und Fred hatten bereits einige Briefe an die jeweils anderen verschickt._

_Harry wusste, dass er immer noch von Leuten aus dem Phönixorden beschattet wurde. Auch wusste er, dass es komisch sein musste, wenn er immer so viele Eulen kriegte und verschickte. Er hatte um Dumbledore und die Anderen zu ärgern eine List ausgeheckt._

_Eines Tages, als Draco ihm wieder einen Brief geschickt hatte, nahm er den Umschlag, auf dem der Absender nun ausgeschrieben war, und steckte ihn in seine Hosentasche. Er ging nach draußen, um ein wenig spazieren zu gehen. Dabei wühlte er etwas in seinen Taschen und der Umschlag fiel heraus. Harry ignorierte das und tat so als hätte er nicht bemerkt, dass der Umschlag nun fehlte._

_Er machte sich auf den Weg in Richtung Magnolienring. Er war gut und gäbe zehn Minuten weg und als er wieder am Haus der Dursleys ankam, war der Umschlag weg. Er was sich ziemlich sicher, dass der Mensch der ihn beschattete ihn mit genommen haben musste._

_Wenn er wieder im Hauptquartier war, würde er sicher mit Fragen bombardiert werden, warum und wieso er von DRACO MALFOY post bekam! Aber das war ihm der Spaß wert!_

_#- Flashback Ende -#_

„Na dann ist es ja gut, dann machen wir auf jeden Fall mit!", freute sich George und Fred nickte zustimmend.

„Gut, wir sollten mal ein erstes Treffen planen!", meinte Harry schließlich.

„Ja, stimmt! Nur wo sollen wir uns treffen? Du wirst ja noch beschattet! Achja, wir müssen uns noch die sperren einzaubern, damit Dumbi nicht in unseren Gedanken etwas über „die schwarze Hand" erfahren kann!", sagte Fred.

„Ja, sollen wir es gleich machen?", fragte Harry.

„Klar, denn bald ist wieder ein Ordenstreffen!", antwortete George.

Harry und Fred nickten und alle Drei zückten ihre Zauberstäbe. Harry richtete seinen auf George, George seinen auf Fred und Fred seinen auf Harry. Gleichzeitig riefen sie „Ehlbereth aif" !

Harry, der schon Erfahrung mit Oklumentik hatte, versuchte in Freds Geist einzudringen und etwas über ihre Organisation zu erfahren, doch es ging nicht!

„Gut! Ich habe gerade ausprobiert, ob ich etwas in deinen Gedanken finde, Fred. Ich habe nichts über die schwarze Hand gefunden!", sagte Harry zufrieden.

„Okay, dann bleibt uns nur noch ein Treffen zu organisieren! Aber die ganze Zeit Eulen zu schicken dauert zu lange! Wir bräuchten einen schnelleren Weg!", warf Fred ein.

„Ich weiß, deswegen habe ich dafür schon vorgesorgt!", sagte Harry und kramte aus seiner Jackentasche einen Spiegel.

„Den habe ich letztes Jahr von Sirius bekommen! Ich hätte damit mit ihm Kontakt aufnehmen können ...", sagte Harry etwas traurig. „Ich dachte, ich vervielfältige ihn, dann können wir damit Kontakt aufnehmen. Ihr müsst einfach nur den Namen dessen auf die Spiegelfläche sagen, den ihr sprechen wollt!", erklärte der Junge-der-lebt weiter.

Er legte den kleinen handlichen Spiegel auf die Ladentheke und tippte kurz mit dem Zauberstab darauf und sagte: „Replikatus!" Es erschienen drei weitere Spiegel. Das Original und ein Duplikat nahm Harry an sich um das Duplikat an Draco zu schicken.

Die anderen zwei Spiegel nahmen sich die Zwillinge.

„Gut, dann schauen wir mal, wann wir uns treffen können und was wir für dieses Jahr planen!", sagte George.

„Okay. Achja, ich dachte, ich schreibe anonym einen Brief an den Tagespropheten um anzukündigen, dass es „die schwarze Hand" gibt. Oder meint ihr, wir sollte damit noch warten?", fragte Harry.

„Also, ich denke, dass ist eine gute Idee! Aber du solltest Draco mal fragen, ob auch er damit einverstanden ist!", sagte Fred und George stimmte ihm zu.

„Gut, dann schreibe ich ihm und schicke ihm den Spiegel! Bis dann ihr Beiden!", verabschiedete sich Harry. Er und seine Tante verließen den Laden und machten sich auf den Weg zu Petunias Wagen.

Als sie im Wagen waren, fragte Tante Petunia: „Wieso willst du eine dritte Partei gründen? Ich dachte, dieser Dumbledore ist so toll?"

„Ich dachte am Anfang auch, dass Dumbledore super ist. Doch jetzt denke ich anders über ihn, und das nicht gerade gut!", versuchte Harry zu erklären.

„Du wirst also beschattet, von Leuten von Dumbledore?", fragte sie weiter.

„Ja, leider. Ich kann nichts dagegen machen.", seufzte der Gryffindor.

„Wenn du deinen Beschatter weglocken könntest, dann könntest du dein Treffen sogar bei uns machen. Vernon und Dudley, wollen für die nächsten drei Wochen sowieso zu Magda fahren. Ich bin froh, dass ich sie überreden konnte, dass ichzuhausebleibe. Magda ist eine blöde Kuh. Es geschah ihr recht, dass du sich aufgeblasen hast! Sie hat Lily und meine Familie beleidigt!", entrüstete sich Petunia.

Harry sagte schon gar nichts mehr über das Verhalten seiner Tante. Er war zwar immer noch sehr erstaunt über dieses, aber es gefiel ihm irgendwie!

„Wirklich? Ich könnte sie zu uns kommen lassen?", fragte Harry.

„Na klar! Früher mochte ich es gegen Regeln zu verstoßen und Abenteuer zu erleben. Doch als ich dann Vernon kennen gelernt habe, änderte ich mich. Wahrscheinlich wollte ich so piekfein und genau werden, weil ich Lily trotzen wollte. Aber eigentlich haben wir Beide zusammen früher immer viel gewagtes Unternommen und damit sehr zum Ärger unserer Eltern beigetragen. Außerdem waren diese Zwillinge ganz nett!", erzählte seine Tante.

„Danke!", sagte Harry schlicht. Daraufhin lächelte ihn seine Tante an und sie fuhren los, um nach Hause zu gehen.

Als Harry wieder in seinem Zimmer war, schrieb er an Draco einen Brief. Er erklärte ihm genau, was es mit dem Spiegel auf sich hatte und dass er ihn benutzen sollte, wenn er ihn bekommen hatte, damit er sich mit ihm über die Sache mit dem Tagespropheten unterhalten konnte.

Da Harry und Draco sich die letzten drei Wochen immer zu Briefe schrieben und sie schon Freunde geworden war, schrieb Harry ihm auch von der Wandlung seiner Tante und wie es ihm in den letzten Tagen so erging.

Natürlich schrieb er auch jeden dritten Tag an das Hauptquartier, dass es ihm gut ginge und dass sie sich keine Sorgen machen mussten. Doch diese Ferien über, flehte er niemanden an ihn zu holen (wahrscheinlich dachten sie, dass er nicht kommen wollte, lag daran, dass Sirius gestorben war und ihn im Haus alles an Sirius erinnern würde), doch um den schein zu wahren fragte er sie immer wieder nach Neuigkeiten.

Natürlich hatte Dumbledore wieder jedem verboten ihm etwas zu sagen, schließlich hätten die Eulen ja abgefangen werden können ...

Doch eigentlich brauchte er sie nicht zu fragen, denn die Zwillinge waren ja im Orden (Dracos Vater war ja in Askaban und seine Mutter hatte sich seitdem ziemlich gewandelt, sie war keine Anhängerin Voldemorts, deswegen wusste Draco ebenfalls nichts darüber).

-tbc-

Anmerkungen:

Die schwarze Hand war die serbische Organisation, die den 1. Weltkrieg ausgelöst hat, indem sie den österreichischen Thronfolger erschossen hat.

Diesen Spruch habe ich selber erfunden und die Wörter sind Teile meiner eigenen Sprache. Grob übersetzt, heißt es, dass das Wissen weg geht.

Sooo, ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen

ich hoffe ich bekomm ein kleine Feedback, wie es euch gefallen hat, was man noch verbessern kann usw. ;)

bis zum nächsten Pitel

lg

Alexandra


	2. 2 Etwas Böses ist da schon

Soo, hier ist das zweite Kapitel meine kleinen Story

ich hoffe es gefällt euch auch wieder. Ich wäre sehr glücklich einReview zu bekommen wenn ihr es gelesen habt ;)

Un vielen dank an gurke114 für das tolle Review knuffel

liebe Grüße

Alexandra

**Die schwarze Hand**

**2. Etwas Böses ist da schon ...**

Ich bin kein Dämon,  
doch etwas Böses ist da schon  
huhu,huhu...  
In meinem Kopf in meinem Blut  
genau darum bin ich so gut

huhu, huhu...

Ich bin das Wasser in der Wüste  
Reptil im Paradies  
Niemand dem ich ein Lächeln schenk  
Der sich nicht küssen lies

Die Augen sind geschlossen  
Ich ziele nach Gefühl  
huhu,huhu...  
Bewege mich in Kreisen  
und komm trotzdem an mein Ziel

huhu,huhu...

Ich bin Nitroglyzerin  
Lösche Feuer mit Benzin  
Wer mich in seinen Venen fühlt  
wird mir nicht mehr entfliehen

See the falling angels pray  
For my sweetest poison...  
I can take this tears away  
You're my sweetest poison...

_Nu Pagadi – Sweetest Poison _

Ungeduldig saß Harry an seinem Schreibtisch und wartete auf ein Zeichen von Draco. Hedwig war schon seit einer Stunde unterwegs. Er hatte versucht sich abzulenken, indem er versuchte einen Plan zu machen wie man seinen Beschatter weglocken konnte. Doch dazu müsste er wissen, wer ihn wann beschattete.

Vielleicht wussten ja die Zwillinge, wer ihn wann beschattete.

Dann kam ihm ein Einfall. Schnell nahm er seinen Spiegel und sprach leise darauf: „Fred Weasley!"

Sofort erschien eine hölzerne Decke auf der Spiegelfläche. Anscheinend lag der Spiegel irgendwo.

Er rief einmal Freds Namen und nach einigen Sekunden erschien das Gesicht seines Freundes auf dem Spiegel anstatt der Wohnungsdecke.

„Harry! Was ist denn?", fragte er. Hinter Fred taute plötzlich sein Bruder auf und sah ebenfalls fragend drein.

„Es ist wegen dem Treffen. Sagt mal, habt ihr auch irgendwann mal den Dienst mich zu bewachen?", fragte Harry.

„Bisher noch nicht, aber Remus sagte, dass wir demnächst mal dran sind. Natürlich einzeln. Warum?", fragte George.

„Naja, mein Onkel und mein Cousin fahren übermorgen nach Manchester und meine Tante hat mir angeboten, dass wir uns hier im Haus treffen könnten. Irgendwie müsste Draco aber auch herkommen, und das ist eigentlich mein jetziges Problem.", erklärte Harry.

„Hm, ja, aber ich denke ihm fällt da schon etwas ein! Also, wir schauen, dass einer von uns demnächst Wache bei dir schieben soll! Wir schließen den Laden an dem Tag einfach, wegen Umräumungsarbeiten!", sagte Fred. Harry und George stimmten zu und sie beendeten die Verbindung wieder. Nicht zu spät, denn gerade als Fred verschwunden war, tauchte auch schon ein Blondschopf mit silbernen Augen im Spiegel auf.

„Hi!", sagte Draco und grinste breit.

„Äh, hi! Wie geht's?", fragte Harry, er war ein bisschen überfordert da Draco so schnell aufgetaucht war.

„Gut! Also, was ist los?", fragte Draco und lächelte weiter.

„Also, es gibt zwei Dinge, die wir noch klären müssen. Erstens: Ich dachte, ich schreibe einen anonymen Brief an den Tagespropheten, dass es „Die schwarze Hand" gibt. George und Fred finden, dass das okay ist. Jetzt fehlt mir nur noch deine Meinung dazu!", fing Harry an zu erklären.

„Hm. Du müsstest den Brief natürlich sichern, damit sie ihn nicht zurück verfolgen können. Aber sonst hört sich das gar nicht mal schlecht an. Schließlich muss die welt ja was von uns erfahren. Du solltest ihn richtig abschreckend, provozierend und etwas böse schreiben, dann schüchterst du die gleich ein wenig ein. Das bringt uns nur einige Pluspunkte!", meinte Draco.

„Gut, dann bist du also dafür?", sagte Harry.

Draco nickte zustimmend und fragte dann: „Und das zweite wäre?"

„Zweite? Achso ja. Also es ist wegen einem Treffen. Wir sollten uns alle vier mal treffen und unsere hauptsächlichen Ziele besprechen. Fred oder George werden demnächst zu meiner Beschattung eingeteilt und mein Onkel und mein Cousin fahren Übermorgen nach Manchester. Meine Tante schlug vor, dass wir uns hier im Haus treffen könnten!", antwortete Harry.

„Deine Tante hat es dir vorgeschlagen? Ich dachte sie ist gegen die Zauberei?"

„Oh, sie hat sich ziemlich geändert. Sie hat mir sogar neue Kleidung gekauft!", sagte Harry und zeigte lächelnd auf das Grüne Hemd, dass er über einem Schwarzen anliegendem T-Shirt trug. Auch die Cargohose, die er bekommen hatte, trug er.

„Du trägst Grün? Jetzt fehlt nur noch, dass du irgendwo Silber trägst, und du bist ein perfekter Slytherin. Den Charakter dazu hast du ja bereits.", sagte Draco und lächelte ihn an.

„Danke! Schade, dass ich ...", sagte Harry leise.

„Das du was?", fragte Draco und hob seine Augenbrauen.

„Ach nichts wichtiges. Ich meinte nur dass es Schade ist, dass man das Haus nicht wechseln kann!", meinte Harry.

„Hast du nie „Die Geschichte von Hogwarts" gelesen?", fragte Draco.

„Nein, wieso?", fragte Harry.

„Naja, darin steht, dass der Hut, wenn er spürt, dass sich jemand nicht mehr sicher ist, ob er wirklich in sein jetziges Haus gehört, ihn noch einmal am Jahresanfang aufruft und ihn neu einteilt. Aber wer weiß, ob das funktioniert. Und du fühlst dich bei den Löwen doch sicher gut oder?", fragte Draco und Harry bildete sich ein bei seinem letzten Satz ein wenig Traurigkeit mitschwingen zuhören.

„Naja, eigentlich nicht mehr richtig. Ich habe in Gryffindor immer das Gefühl überwacht zu werden und da nur Freunde zu haben, weil ich _der_ Harry Potter bin. Naja, okay Ron und Hermine sind immer noch meine Freunde, und ich habe sie noch immer gern. Aber sie sind Beide mit Leib und Seele auf Dumbi's Seite!", erklärte Harry. Auch er ließ eine gewisse Traurigkeit in seiner Stimme mitklingen, als sich das Thema Ron und Hermine zuwandte.

Die Beiden schrieben ihm zwar immer, dass sie ihn vermissten und dass sie hofften, dass er bald ins Hauptquartier kommen würde! Doch, dass sie alles gut hießen, was Dumbledore tat und nicht tat versetze ihm einen Stich.

„Hm, dann hoffen wir eben auf ein Wunder und dass es stimmt, was in „Geschichte von Hogwarts" steht!", strahlte Draco ihm entgegen.

Harry konnte nicht anders als zurück zu lächeln.

„Warte, bevor wir die Verbindung unterbrechen müssen wir noch klären, wie du her kommst, wenn es klappen sollte, dass wir uns hier treffen können!", sagte Harry.

„In die Winkelgasse, komme ich allemal. Meine Mutter lässt mich alleine dahin gehen, wann ich will. Nur wie ich dann zu dir komme, ist mir ein Rätsel! Ich weiß schließlich nicht wirklich wo du wohnst!", meinte Draco.

„Weißt du wie man mit einer U-Bahn fährt?", fragte Harry langsam.

„Eine U-Bahn? Nein, eigentlich nicht!", sagte Draco trocken.

Harry seufzte und strich sich eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht.

„Hey, dein Haare sind ja total lang und deine Brille hast du auch nicht mehr auf! Ist mir ja noch gar nicht aufgefallen!", sagte Draco plötzlich. Er wäre beinahe vom Stuhl gefallen. Harry sah so einfach goldig aus!

„Öh, ja, ich hab sie wachsen lassen. Und die Brille habe ich gegen Kontaktlinsen getauscht!", entgegnete Harry.

„Was sind Kontaktlinsen?", fragte Draco neugierig.

„Das erklär ich dir lieber ein anderes Mal!", schmunzelte Harry.

„Wie du meinst. Hm, wir sollten mal die Zwillinge fragen, vielleicht wissen die ja, was ich tun kann!", erwiderte der Slytherin.

„Gute Idee. Wartest du mal eben, ich muss etwas ausprobieren?", fragte der Gryffindor.

„Klar!"

Harry sah den Spiegel misstrauisch an und sagte dann: „George Weasley!"

Und tatsächlich klappte es, Dracos Bild schrumpfte und machte Platz für einen Rotschopf. Das gleiche geschah ebenfalls bei Draco...

„Oh! Hi Harry, hi Dray! Ich habe mir gerade die Haare gekämmt!", meinte der Zwilling lachend.

„Hi George! Wir haben ein Problem. Wegen dem Treffen. Ich könnte problemlos in die Winkelgasse kommen. Aber dann weiß ich nicht mehr wie ich zu Harry kommen soll!", erklärte Draco die Situation.

„Ach das müsste kein Problem sein. Wir haben immerhin ein Auto! Je nach dem wer mit Harry-Überwachen dran ist, kann dich der Zweite von uns dich mitnehmen.", plabberte George drauf los.

„Ein Auto?", fragte Draco unsicher.

„Ja ein Auto. Keine Angst, Dray. Im Gegensatz zu Ron und Harry können wir Autofahren!", sagte der Zwilling und zwinkerte Harry zu, welcher rot anlief.

Draco wusste natürlich, dass George damit meinte wie Harry und Ron damals in der zweiten Klasse nach Hogwarts gekommen sind.

„Gut, dann hätten wir das geklärt! Am besten ist, wenn ihr uns dann bescheid sagt, wer von euch wann Dienst zum beschatten bei mir hat!", sagte Harry um seine Verlegenheit (vor Draco) zu überspielen.

„In Ordnung! Also Jungs, bis dann!", sagte George und verschwand aus dem Spiegel.

„Ja, bis dann Harry und pass auf dich auf!", meinte Draco zum Abschied.

„Bist dann!", sagte Harry und beide beendeten die Verbindung.

Seufzend ließ sich Harry in sein Bett sinken. Er schloss die Augen und versuchte zu verstehen, was er da tat.

Er baute einen Bund mit drei weiteren auf und zu Viert wollten sie die Welt von Voldemort und Dumbledore befreien? Wollten sie das überhaupt? Wollten sie denn die Welt von ihnen befreien und dann einfach ihr Bündnis vergessen?

Er wusste es nicht! Und er musste noch warten bis sie sich trafen und alles genaustens besprechen konnten.

Dann stand er auf und schrieb einen Brief an den Tagespropheten:

Doch was sollte er schreiben, um sie abzuschrecken?

Wieder seufzend nahm Harry den Spiegel in seine Hand. Sollte er einen der Anderen wieder stören?

Es war immerhin seine Idee die Gruppe zu gründen und auch seine Idee den Brief zu schreiben, doch jetzt wo es daran ging den Brief zu schreiben, fiel ihm nichts ein! Verdammt!

Er sah den Spiegel an und sagte schließlich: „Draco Malfoy!"

Auf der Spiegelfläche erschien ein Gesicht. Das Gesicht von Draco.

„Oh! Hi Harry, was ist los?", fragte der Slytherin überrascht.

„Hi Draco! Es tut mir leid, wenn ich dich wieder störe, aber ich habe ein Problem. Ich weiß nicht, was ich in den Brief für den Tagespropheten schreiben soll um ihnen wirklich Angst zu machen. Es müsste auch eine Tat dabei sein, sonst denken sie, dass wir ein paar dumme Spinner sind!", meinte Harry und sah Dray mit einem entschuldigendem Blick an.

„Du störst mich doch nicht!", sagte Draco fast entrüstet. „An deinem Argument mit der Tat ist wirklich was wahres dran. Aber umbringen würde ich deswegen keinen, dass schickt sich nicht und ich bin mir sicher, dass du bisher noch niemanden umbringen möchtest, als offizielle Handlung der schwarzen Hand! Wie wäre es, wenn wir etwas in die Luft jagen oder etwas anzünden?"

„Ich weiß nicht genau. Wir könnten einen Finger mit schicken und an den Finger einen Ring von einer bedeutenden Persönlichkeit stecken, aber dazu müsste diese erst einmal verschwinden! Und außerdem ist das wirklich eine bescheuerte Idee!", meinte Harry, der sich an einen Film erinnerte in dem jemand so etwas getan hatte.

„Hm. Wir könnten auch einfach eine Leiche herzaubern, aber das ist kein besonders toller Vorschlag und auch ziemlich ekelhaft. Außerdem muss es dann jemand sein, der ziemlich bekannt ist!"

Schweigend sah sich jeder von ihnen um. Draco blickte in seinem Zimmer gerade auf das Portrait einer Landschaft, auf der eben eine Krähe herumhüpfte.

„Mensch, ich hab's!", rief er plötzlich.

Harry sah ihn fragend an.

„Der Chefredakteur Marvin Nigel ist extrem abergläubisch. Er hat große Angst vor schwarzen Katzen und schwarzen Krähen! Und dann besonders wenn sie tot sind! Vielleicht sollte ich den Brief schreiben und dann in einem Paket eine tote Krähe mitschicken!", erklärte Draco dem Gryffindor.

„Danke Draco, aber ich denke, ich habe jetzt Ideen genug, was ich schreiben könnte! Ich bin auch nicht so sensibel, dass ich eine Krähe nicht tot sehen könnte. Nur töten kann ich keine. Kannst du mir eine Tote schicken, oder soll ich sie zaubern?", lächelte der Junge-der-lebt. Draco lächelte charmant zurück.

„Ich schick dir eine Echte. Meine Mutter hasst diese Viecher sowieso, also ist es, denke ich, kein Problem! Ich dachte immer, dass du eigentlich ziemlich gutmütig bist!", meinte der Blonde und sah ihn nachdenklich an.

„Hm, nunja, ich bin eigentlich ein guter Mensch. Aber ich habe eine böse Ader!", sagte Harry mit einem breiten grinsen.

Draco schüttelte ebenfalls grinsen den Kopf und sagte schließlich: „Ich glaube in Slytherin wärst du besser aufgehoben als in Gryffindor!"

„Was ich dich noch fragen wollte. Du hast geschrieben es gibt noch mehr Gründe, warum du „der schwarzen Hand" beitreten möchtest. Was für andere Gründe?", fragte Harry plötzlich, welcher vor Neugierde fast platzte.

Unwillkürlich fing sein Herz heftiger zu schlagen an. Er hoffte, dass Draco das sagte, was er sich innerlich von Herzen wünschte ... doch was wünschte er sich eigentlich? Er wusste nicht was er sich so sehnlichst von dem Slytherin zu hören wünschte, oder doch?

Draco wurde etwas rot an den Wangen.

„Das sollte ich dir nicht so sagen, ich würde dir dazu gerne gegenüber stehen!", antwortete Draco. Er sah Harry nicht in die Augen, sondern manifestierte seinen Blick an einem Punkt hinter Harry an der Wand.

„Gut, ich gebe mich geschlagen! Wir sehen uns!", gab Harry schließlich auf.

Draco nickte dankbar und er beendete die Verbindung über die Spiegel.

Dann setzte sich Harry an seinen Schreibtisch und fing an zu schreiben:

_Sehr geehrterMr. Nigel!_

_Ich hoffe unser kleines Geschenk gefällt ihnen ..._

_Wir haben uns ziemlich lange den Kopf zerbrochen um etwas zu finden, dass ihnen würdig ist!_

_Aber das Geschenk ist auch eine Warnung! So wie diese Krähe ihren Weg ins Jenseits gefunden hat, werden ihr noch Andere folgen. Seien es nun Menschen oder Tiere!_

_Wir – **Die schwarze Hand **– geben uns die Ehre, diese Welt heimzusuchen und von Dumbledore und Voldemort und deren Anhängern zu säubern!_

_Die Krähe macht hoffentlich deutlich, dass wir nicht spaßen möchten. Sie bekommen noch mehr davon, wenn sie nicht einen Artikel über unser Erscheinen in dem Krieg, als dritte Partei, aufmerksam machen. Und dieser Artikel sollte Schlagzeile werden!_

_Wir „sehen" uns,_

_Cyrill Aurel _

So konnte er es lassen! Er beschriftete noch den Umschlag und dann belegte er Beides (den Umschlag und den Brief) mit verschiedenen Bännen, damit man ihre Herkunft nicht herausfinden konnte und sie auch nicht zurück verfolgen konnte.

Irgendwie kam er sich komisch vor. Er saß hier in seinem Zimmer im Ligusterweg Nummer 4 und schmiedete eine Verschwörung.

Er zuckte kurz mit den Schultern und stand auf, denn seine Tante hatte ihn gerufen. Es war Zeit für das Mittagessen.

Nach dem Mittagessen ging er wieder die Treppe in dem Einfamilienhaus hinauf in sein Zimmer. Dort wurde er bereits erwartet: Dracos Eule war gekommen und hatte ihm ein quadratisches Paket gebracht.

Harry ging schnell auf sie zu und nahm ihr das Pakte ab. Dann ließ er sie in Hedwigkäfig etwas trinken und fressen und dann schwebte sie auch schon wieder nach draußen.

Er öffnete das Paket und erspähte darin eine tote Krähe. Von dem Geruch des toten Tieres wurde ihm übel! Geekelt verschloss er den Karton mit einem Zauber.

Dann heftete er den Brief daran und schließlich belegte er das Paket mit einem Zauber.

Er hatte in einem Buch einen Spruch gefunden, der es ihm möglich machte, das Paket „apparieren" zu lassen.

Kurze Zeit nachdem Harry das Paket verzaubert hatte, verschwand es auch schon und erschien in dem Büro des Chefredakteurs des Tagespropheten.

Marvin Nigel öffnete das Pakte und den Brief und bekam erst einmal einen Schreikrampf.

Als am nächsten Tag der Tagesprophet zu Harry gebracht wurde, schlich sich ein kleines Lächeln auf sein Gesicht:

_DIE SCHWARZE HAND!_

_Gestern, gegen Mittag, bekam der Chefredakteur des Tagespropheten,_

_Marvin Nigel, ein grausames Paket:_

_In der Postsendung befand sich eine tote Krähe und ein Brief_

_von einem gewissen Cyrill Aurel._

_Dieser meinte, dass seine Organisation „Die schwarze Hand",_

_eine dritte Partei in dem Krieg gegen Du-weißt-schon-wen,_

_die Welt von Dumbledore und Du-weißt-schon-wen und deren Anhängern_

„_säubern" möchte._

_Professor Dumbledore, Leiter der Hogwarts-Schule,_

_nimmt diese Drohung gegen seine Person natürlich_

_nicht so einfach hin._

_Seine Organisation, der Phönixorden, unternimmt_

_schon alles mögliche, um diesen merkwürdigen_

_Cyrill Aurel ausfindig zu machen._

_Sicher ist nicht, ob dieser der Anführer oder ein Niederer des Anführers_

_der „Schwarzen Hand" ist._

_Auch ist noch nicht bekannt, wie viele Mitglieder diese unheimliche_

_Untergrundgruppe hat._

_Albus Dumbledore fürchtet, dass diese Gruppe die gleiche Zahl hat_

_wie die Todesser Du-weißt-schon-wers._

_Nach Aussage des Chefredakteurs des Tagespropheten geht aus_

_dem Brief hervor, dass diese Krähe nicht das_

_erste Opfer der „Schwarzen Hand" ist._

_Die Krähe ist schließlich eines der bösesten Omen_

_dieser Welt._

_Sie gilt als Bote des Todes und als Träger der Seelen ins Jenseits._

_Uns bleibt nur zu hoffen, dass diese Organisation es nicht auf den Jungen-der-lebt,_

_Harry Potter, abgesehen hat. Er ist schließlich Dumbledores,_

_und nicht zu vergessen der Magischen Welt,_

_größte Hoffnung im Kampf gegen Du-weißt-schon-wen._

_Weiter Details und Interviews mit Professor Dumbledore auf Seite 2_

Kaum hatte Harry fertig gelesen, erschienen gleichzeitig zwei Gesichter in seinem Spiegel. Das eine gehörte Fred Weasley und das andere Draco Malfoy.

Schnell griff Harry nach seinem Zweiwegespiegel und sah in zwei grinsende Gesichter.

„Dein Brief muss wirklich eine tief-böse Ausstrahlung gehabt haben, so wie der Tagesprophet reagiert hat!", meinte Draco.

„Naja, so böse war das jetzt auch nicht, ich habe nur geschrieben, dass wenn er uns nicht ernst nimmt, er noch mehr toter Krähen in seinem Büro finden wird und dass Krähen nicht unsere einzigen Opfer sein werden. Ich dachte einfach, dass das eine abschreckende Wirkung hat, deswegen schrieb ich das.", erklärte der Junge-der-lebt.

„Na klar, hätte ich auch gemacht! Achja, wir waren gestern im Hauptquartier und ich habe am Montag also Übermorgen Beschattungsdienst bei dir! Um 13 Uhr fängt meine Schicht an.", sagte Fred.

„Das ist gut! Hast du da Zeit Draco?", fragte Harry seinen neuen Freund.

„Klar! Und George nimmt mich dann mit zu Harry?", wandte sich Draco an Fred.

„Ja. Er sagte, du sollst an der Hintertür klopfen. Am besten ist, du kommst gegen Viertel Zwei!", antwortete der Zwilling.

„Gut, das wäre dann geklärt. Mein Onkel und mein Cousin fahren ja Morgen weg, dann stört uns niemand!", sagte Harry.

„Gut, dann bis Montag!", sagten Fred und Draco und Harry nickte ihnen zu bevor sie die Kontakt unter brachen.

Anmerkungen;

Cyrill Aurel ist Harrys Deckname. (Cyrill bedeutet „Herr")

Fred, George und Draco haben auch welche:

Fred heißt Darius Lavina (Darius bedeutet „Der Mächtige")

George heißt Tamino Leto (Tamino ist der „Herr" oder der „Gebieter")

Und Draco heißt Lysander Xandrine (Lysander bedeutet der „Befreier")

Die haben sich in der Geschichte Fred und George ausgedacht und den anderen Beiden einfach welche zugeordnet. Ich hoffe sie gefallen euch. Ich hab einfach ausgefallenere Namen genommen.

bis zum nächsten Pitel

Alex


	3. 3 Ich möchte dich Küssen

Hallo

Da kommt jetzt endlich das nächste Kapitel zu meiner kleinen FF ;)

Vielen dank an Sweet Fay, lealau, Minnilein und Tiegermieze für eure Reviews, ich hoffe dieses Kapitel gefällt euch auch wieder.

Tiegermieze: Die Sprache habe ich selbst erfunden. Oder ich bin gerade dabei sie selbst zu erfinden, wie auch immer. Eigentlich ist sie nämlich für eine andere Geschichte von mir, doch ich hab mir gedacht, ich nehm die jetze einfach mal dafür :)

Tut mir leid, dass es etwas länger gedauert hat, aber jetzt viel spaß beim 3. Kapitel.

**Die schwarze Hand**

**3. Ich möchte dich Küssen (und noch einiges mehr) …**

Your cruel device  
Your blood, like ice  
One look could kill  
My pain, your thrill

I want to love you but I better not touch  
I want to hold you but my senses tell me to stop  
I want to kiss you but I want it too much  
I want to taste you but your lips are venomous poison

You're poison running through my veins  
You're poison, I don't want to break these chains

Your mouth, so hot  
Your web, I'm caught  
Your skin, so wet  
Black lace on sweat

I hear you calling and it's needles and pins  
I want to hurt you just to hear you screaming my name  
Don't want to touch you but you're under my skin  
I want to kiss you but your lips are venomous poison

You're poison running through my veins  
You're poison, I don't wanna break these chains

_Alice Cooper – Poison _

Am Montag nach dem Harry und seine Tante gegessen hatten, waren es nur ein paar Minuten bis 13 Uhr. Harry hatte seine Tante gesagt, dass sie heute kommen würden und sie hatte Kekse gebacken (!), damit sie etwas zum Knabbern hatten.

Harry und Petunia verstanden sich mit der Zeit immer besser und da nun ihr Mann und ihr Sohn nicht da waren, ging sie richtig aus sich heraus. Sie half Harry sogar bei seinen Hausaufgaben, wenn sie konnte – was allerdings nur in Kräuterkunde der Fall gewesen war.

Harry hatte eben die Spülmaschine fertig eingeräumt, als es auch schon klingelte.

Fred stand grinsend davor.

„Hi Fred! Komm doch rein!", begrüßte Harry seinen Freund.

„Hi! Hm, hier riecht es aber lecker!", stellte Fred fest.

„Ja, meine Tante hat für uns Kekse gebacken!"

„Wirklich? Ist ja cool!"

Sie gingen ins Wohnzimmer und Fred gab Tante Petunia freudig zur Begrüßung die Hand.

„Es ist wirklich sehr nett von ihnen, dass sie uns hier unsere „Geschäfte" erledigen lassen! Und das was ich und mein Bruder vor zwei Jahren mit ihrem Sohn gemacht haben, tut mir leid!", entschuldigte Fred des Vorfall als Dudley einen Zungenwürge-Bonbon geschluckt hatte.

Aber Tante Petunia winkte ab: „Ach, wenn er so blöd ist alles zu essen was auf dem Boden liegt und nach süß aussieht, ist er selber schuld!"

Fred hob seine Augenbrauen nach oben, sagte aber nichts. Wirklich komisch, wie sich diese Frau verändert hatte.

Dann ging der Zwilling zu Harry, der sich an den Küchentisch gesetzt hatte.

„Hast du sie mit dem Imperio belegt, oder warum ist sie so ausgewechselt?", flüsterte Fred Harry zu.

„Nein, hab ich nicht. Ich habe mich auch schon gefragt, warum sie so ist. Sie meinte neulich, sie möchte es wieder gut machen, wie sie mich die letzten Jahre über behandelt hat."

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Ich muss sagen, deine langen Haare stehen dir ausgezeichnet! Wie hast du die Narbe denn verschwinden lassen?", fragte Fred.

Harry hatte seine Haare heute morgen mit einem dunkelgrünen Band zusammengebunden, damit sie ihn nicht immer störten.

„Danke. Ich habe alle meine Verwandlungs- und Zauberkunstbücher durchwälzt und dann als ich einen passenden Spruch gefunden habe, diesen so modifiziert, dass er nur meine Narbe verschwinden lässt. Ich muss ihn allerdings alle sechs Stunden erneuern, sonst kommt sie zum Vorschein!", erklärte Harry.

Plötzlich klingelt es wieder an der Tür und Harry sprang auf, um die Tür zu öffnen. Es standen wie nicht anders erwartet George und Draco davor.

„Hallo, kommt doch rein!", begrüßte Harry seine Freunde.

George und Draco folgten Harry ebenfalls in die Küche. Die Drei setzten sich zu Fred an den Küchentisch.

Tante Petunia hatte inzwischen einen Teller mit Schokoladenkeksen auf den Tisch gestellt und sich dann in ihr Zimmer verzogen um die Jungs alleine zulassen und einen Mittagsschlaf zu halten.

„Also, Jungs. Fangen wir an! Ich denke zu aller erst, sollten wir uns überlegen wie wir unsere nächsten Treffen machen und wo. Wir können nicht immer hier her gehen, schließlich sind in ein Paar Wochen die Ferien zuende und dein Onkel und Cousin sind auch bald wieder da, richtig?", fing George an.

Harry nickte bestätigend.

„Vielleicht sollten wir uns ein Hauptquartier zulegen wie der Phönixorden eines hat oder?", schlug Fred vor.

„Hm, aber wie machen wir das mit der Schule? Draco und ich dürfen noch nicht apparieren!", warf Harry ein.

„Stimmt, wir sollten uns überlegen wie wir das regeln.", sagte Draco.

„Vielleicht können George und ich Dumbledore überzeugen, dass Harry zu uns kommen soll. Dann können wir uns bei uns treffen. Denn wenn er bei uns im Haus ist, dann kann ihm niemand etwas tun und wir passen auf ihn auf – als Argumente für Dumbledore meine ich.", schlug Fred wieder vor.

„Gute Idee. Dann kannst du uns ja auch beim Erfinden von Scherzartikeln helfen!", grinste George. Harry, Fred und Draco stimmten in Georges lachen mit ein.

„Aber nun zu dem Problem mit der Schule. Wir haben noch ein Jahr, bis wir volljährig sind und auch apparieren dürfen. Könnten wir uns nicht im Verbotenen Wald treffen?", fragte Draco.

„Das könnte sogar gehen, wir haben mal eine Lichtung im Wald gefunden und uns ein kleines Hüttchen hingezaubert! Ist ganz gemütlich darin. Dort haben wir öfters neue Scherzartikel und Bonbons getestet und hergestellt!", erzählte George und schaute seine Kumpanen fragend an.

„Gute Idee Gorge! Ich denke, dass das die beste Lösung ist. Die Lichtung ist auf der Karte des Rumtreibers sogar eingezeichnet!", freute sich Fred.

„Gut, ich denke, wir nehmen das, oder was meinst du Draco?", lächelte Harry.

„Äh, ich denke, dass ist eine gute Idee! Aber was ist die „Karte des Rumtreibers"?", fragte der Malfoy verwirrt.

„Das ist eine Karte, die mein Dad, Sirius Black und Remus Lupin gezeichnet haben. Sie nannten sich damals „die Rumtreiber". Du kannst auf ihr sehen, wo in Hogwarts du dich befindest und wo die Lehrer sind und alles. Auch die Geheimgänge sind alle eingezeichnet. Einige davon kennt nicht mal Filch! Ich habe sich schon öfters benutzt!", erklärte Harry.

„Ahja. Und du hast diese Karte?", fragte Draco weiter.

„Ja, Fred und George haben sie mir in unserem dritten Schuljahr gegeben, damit ich auch nach Hogsmeade komme!"

Fred und George nickten um Harrys Aussage zu bejahen.

„Gut, dann denke ich haben wir das größte Problem gelöst. Ach ja, Dray, schau mich mal an!", sagte George auf einmal und zückte seinen Zauberstab.

„George, was soll das?", fragte Draco und sah den Zwilling ängstlich an.

„Ehlbereth aif!", rief George. Ein silberner Strahl kam aus seinem Zauberstab und traf Draco zwischen den Augen.

Draco sah sich verwirrt um und fing Harrys und Freds grinsende Blick auf.

„Was habt ihr mit mir gemacht?", fragte Draco und seine Stimme klang hysterisch.

„Keine Angst Draco! George hat nur eine Sperre in deinen Geist gemacht, damit weder Dumbledore noch jemand anderes deine Gedanken über unser kleines Projekt lesen kann!", beruhigte Harry seinen neuen Freund.

„Habt ihr mir vielleicht einen Schrecken eingejagt!", murmelte der Slytherin und atmete erleichtert aus.

„Dann kommen wir zum nächsten Punkt: Unsere Ziele in nächster Zeit!", meinte Harry und nahm sich ein Pergament und seine Feder um etwas aufzuschreiben.

Er schrieb zu erste „Die Schwarze Hand" an den Anfang des Blattes. Dann kamen die Gründer(deck)namen und dann folgte „I. Ziele" und dann arabische Zahlen als Aufzählung.

Als Harry mit dem schreiben fertig war, sah er in die Runde.

„Also, wie formulieren wir das wir Dumbledore an sein psychisches Ende treiben woll?", fragte Harry.

„Hm. Wie wäre es mit „Die Entmachtung Albus Dumbledores"?", schlug Fred vor.

„Ja, das klingt gut!", stimmte Draco zu. Und auch George nickte.

Harry schrieb also hinter die arabische Eins „Die Entmachtung Albus Dumbledores".

„Dann denke ich nehmen wir anstatt „Albus Dumbledore" „Tom Riddle", oder?", meinte Dray.

„Ja, ich denke schon, dass wir das so lassen können!", sagte Harry und schrieb hinter die arabische Zwei „Die Beseitigung Tom Riddles"

„Gut, dann kommt „Die Weltherrschaft ergreifen"!", sagte Fred mit toternster Mine.

George nickte bestätigend und musste sich das Lachen verkneifen, denn Dracos und Harrys Blicke waren Goldwert.

Harry und Draco rissen die Augen auf und auch ihr Kiefer klappte ihnen nach unten.

Meinte Fred das mit der Weltherrschaft wirklich ernst?

„Oh man, ihr solltet eure Gesichter sehen Jungs!", grölte Fred plötzlich los und George stimmte in sein Gelächter mit ein.

„Das habe ich doch nicht ernst gemeint Freunde! Ich wollte einfach nur eure Gesichter sehen und das war der Spaß wirklich wert!", sagte Fred grinsend.

Harry und Draco sahen sich an und seufzten. Da war den Zwillingen wohl mal wieder ein Scherz gelungen.

„Also, was haben wir noch für Ziele?", fragte Harry schließlich.

„Wir könnten versuchen das Verständnis zwischen Muggelgeborenen, Halbblütern und Reinblütern zu verbessern!", schlug George schließlich vor.

„Bist du dir da sicher? Ich weiß ja nicht, aber ...!", warf Draco ein, wurde aber sofort von Harry wieder unterbrochen:

„Du solltest deine Einstellung gegenüber Muggelgeborenen wirklich ändern! Wenn sie nicht wären, dann wäre die Zaubererwelt überflutet von Inzucht!"

„Willst du mir jetzt etwas sagen was ich zu tun und zu lassen habe?", regte sie der Slytherin auf.

„Nein, ich möchte dich lediglich darauf hinweisen, dass nicht alle Muggel schlecht sind!", erklärte Harry seinen Standpunkt.

„Achja? Und was ist mit deinem Onkel und deinem Cousin?", ereiferte sich Malfoy weiter.

„Ich sagte ja auch nicht, dass alle super gut sind! Schau dir doch Dumbledore an! Er ist ein reinblütiger Zauberer und was macht er? Er belügt seine Schüler und die, die ihm anvertraut sind! Er hat sich nicht den Dreck darum gekümmert, wie es mir nach der Sache im Ministerium ging! Es war ihm egal, dass Sirius tot ist, weil er mich nicht über alles aufgeklärt hat! ES WAR IHM VERDAMMT NOCH MAL EGAL!", schrie Harry plötzlich.

„Er sagt, ihm liegt mein Glück am Herzen! Was passiert denn noch alles, bis dieser senile Alte kapiert, dass er mit Lügen keines Wegs mein Glück bewahrt!"

Schließlich war Harry am Ende seiner Kräften und brach weinend auf seinem Stuhl zusammen.

Fred und George warteten schon lange auf diesen Ausbruch, denn sie hatten gemerkt, dass Harry alles in sich hinein fraß.

Doch Draco wusste nicht wie ihm geschah. Der Slytherin sah den Gryffindor aus großen Augen an. Er hatte ja keine Ahnung, was vor zwei Monaten passiert war. Aber trotz seiner Unwissenheit, ging er zu Harry hin und zog ihn in eine Umarmung.

Zu Drays Überraschung klammerte sich der Schwarzhaarige an ihm fest, und Draco konnte nicht anders als ihm beruhigend über den Rücken zu streicheln. Fragend sah der Blonde zu den Zwillingen. Diese signalisierten ihm, dass sie es ihm später erklären würden.

Nach ein paar Minuten hatte sich Harry wieder beruhigt. Schließlich war es ihm doch unangenehm geworden in einer Umarmung mit seinem ehemaligem Erzfeind zu liegen.

„Entschuldige bitte!", flüsterte der Gryffindor leise und rieb sich die roten Augen.

„Schon in Ordnung!", antwortete der Slytherin ebenso leise.

„Ich denke, wir haben für heute genug gemacht! Wir schauen mal, was wir im Orden so alles erfahren könne. Und wir fragen auch gleich mal, wann und ob du überhaupt zu uns kommen kannst, Harry!", sagte Fred und stand auf.

Harry nickte nur seicht und murmelte ein kleines „Danke!".

„Draco kommst du dann nach? Ich warte mit Fred draußen auf dich!", sagte George und Draco nickte.

-+-+-+-+-+-+

Die Weasleys wussten schon lange von Dracos Gefühlen für den Gryffindor. Deswegen hatten sie Harry gebeten ihm auch eine Chance einzuräumen.

Sie wussten, dass der Blonde schon seit Anfang des letzen Schuljahres in Harry verliebt war und wollten ihm ein wenig Zeit mit seinem Angebetetem verschaffen.

Grinsend gingen sie nach draußen, aber nicht ohne noch einmal einen Blick auf die beiden Schüler zu werfen...

-+-+-+-+-+-+

„Entschuldige noch mal, dass ich dich vorhin angeschrieen habe! Nimm es bitte nicht persönlich!", sagte Harry noch einmal und mied es Draco anzusehen.

„Ist schon in Ordnung. Hab es schon vergessen!", lächelte Dray ihm zu.

Vorsichtig ging der Slytherin einen Schritt auf den Gryffindor zu. Er legte seine Hand unter dessen Kinn und zwang ihn so ihn anzusehen.

Für einen Moment, dachte der Blonde einen Funken Leben in den ausdrucklosen Smaragden zu sehen.

Schließlich konnte er nicht anders und er senkte seinen Kopf und presste ihm sanft seine Lippen auf. Nach einiger Zeit erwiderte Harry den Kuss sogar. Doch bevor Draco mit seiner Zunge Harrys Mund in beschlag nehmen konnte, trennten sie sich. Denn Draco hatte gemerkt, wie Harry sich versteifte als es ihm zu weit ging.

„Ich sollte wohl besser gehen. Ich will George nicht zu lange warten lassen!", meinte Malfoy. Er spürte, dass Harry in diesem Moment sprachlos war.

Harry nickte kurz um seine Zustimmung zu geben. Er war froh, dass Draco nicht weiter gemacht hatte und freiwillig aufgehört hatte.

„Also, bis dann, Draco!", krächzte Harry.

„Bis dann Harry!", lächelte Draco und verschwand aus der Tür.

Nachdem Harry die Türen des Autos hatte zuschlagen hören ging er in die Küche um das Pergament und seine Feder zu holen. Dann verkroch er sich in seinem Zimmer.

Die Woche nach dem ersten offiziellen Treffen der schwarzen Hand, traf eine dunkelbraune Eule bei Harry ein. Es war Orlando, Freds und Georges Eule.

Sie hatte einen Brief von den Zwillingen für Harry dabei:

_Hey Harry!_

_Wir haben echt super Neuigkeiten für dich! Naja, eigentlich eine gute und eine schlechte Nachricht!_

_Du willst sicher erst die gute hören, so wie wir dich kennen:_

_Der senile Alte ist einverstanden, dass du die letzen Wochen zu uns kommen kannst. Da heute Samstag ist und wir heute Inventur machen müssen, holen wir dich Morgen gegen Mittag ab. Ist das Okay für dich?_

_Die schlechte Nachricht ist, dass der alte Kauz darauf bestanden hat, dass wenn du in die Winkelgasse gehen möchtest – in das Muggellondon will er dich nicht gehen lassen – du jemanden mitnehmen musst._

_Wir lassen uns da aber noch was einfallen!_

_Bis morgen (und sag uns über den Zweiwegespiegel bescheid, ob es dir passt!)_

_Fred und George_

Sofort nahm Harry den Zweiwegespiegel um den Beiden bescheid zu sagen.

„Wie kommt man denn als nicht, äh nicht Zauberer in diese Einkaufspassage?", fragte Tante Petunia, als sie zusammen mit ihrem Neffen auf die Weasleys warteten.

„Hm, ich weiß nicht. Als ich damals in die Winkelgasse ging um meine Schulsachen zu kaufen, hat Hagrid das Tor aufgemacht. Vielleicht solltest du Tom, den Wirt im „Tropfenden Kessel" fragen. Aber was willst du denn in der Winkelgasse?", erklärte Harry.

„Ach, weißt du, ich naja... Ich möchte dort etwas kaufen!", meinte Petunia ausweichend.

„Und was? Als Muggel hat man da nicht viel Auswahl!", bohrte Harry weiter nach.

„Das siehst du schon am 31. noch früh genug!", sagte sie und lächelte geheimnisvoll.

„Am 31.? Du willst mir was zum Geburtstag schenken!" Erstaunt sah Harry sie an.

„Aber du brauchst doch noch Zauberergeld um etwas zu kaufen!"

„Kann ich denn die englischen Pfund irgendwo umtauschen?", fragte sie.

„In Gringotts, der Zaubererbank!", sagte Harry und holte einen kleinen Beutel aus seinem Koffer.

Er holte eine goldene Galleone, einen Silber-Sickel und einen bronzenen Knut heraus.

„Das ist das Zauberergeld. Die goldene Münze ist eine Galleone. Sie ist die wertvollste. Die Silbernen sind Sickel. Die sind in der Mitte. Und die bronzene Münze ist ein Knut und am wenigsten Wert!

Ein Pfund sind 3 Sickel.

Ein Knut sind 0,034 Sickel.

Ein Pfund sind 0,199 Galleonen.", erklärte Harry während sich Tante Petunia Notizen machte.

Plötzlich klingelte es an der Tür.

Schnell packte Harry sein Geld wieder in den Beutel und ließ ihn in seiner Hosentasche verschwinden, während Petunia die Tür öffnete.

Fred nahm Harrys Koffer und der Gryffindor selber nahm seine Umhängetasche.

„Tschau Tante Petunia, wir sehen uns nächstes Jahr!", verabschiedete Harry sich.

Entgegen seiner Erwartungen, nahm Tante Petunia in aufmunternd in den Arm und sagte:

„Bis dann, Harry. Viel Glück in der Schule. Und pass auf dich auf!"

Dann drückte sie ihn wieder sanft weg und nickte ihm lächelnd zu.

Sie winkte ihrem Neffen sogar noch nach, als er mit Fred in dem Auto der Zwillinge wegfuhr.

„Willkommen in unserem bescheidenem Heim!", begrüßte George den Neuankömmling.

Die Zwillinge hatten sich das ganze Haus in dem sich ihr Laden befand gekauft und deswegen, hatten sie sich über dem Geschäft häuslich eingerichtet.

Harry schlief in dem kleinen Gästezimmer neben Freds Schlafzimmer.

Auf Einmal klingelte es an der Haustür (hinter dem Haus, war ein Hof an dem die richtige Haustüre war, genauso wie die Garage und noch eine kleine Nebenstraße).

Schnell lief George nach unten und öffnete. Zu seiner Überraschung stand Nymphadora Tonks davor.

„Tonks! Was ist denn los?", fragte er überrascht.

Das passte ihm natürlich gar nicht, schließlich hatten sie für heute um Drei Uhr Draco eingeladen und es war schon Dreiviertel!

„Das erfährst du schon noch! Lässt du mich herein?", fragte sie lächelnd.

„Äh, komm!", sagte der Zwilling zögernd.

Als sie schließlich in dem gemütlich eingerichtetem Wohnzimmer standen, – es war mit zwei Sesseln, einem Sofa, einem Kamin und noch einigen anderen Accessoires bestückt – kamen auch noch Harry und Fred hinzu.

„Also Tonks, was hast du für ein Anliegen?", fragte George.

„Dumbledore hat mir gesagt, dass ich euch ein wenig überprüfen soll. Er sagte auch, dass ich Harry begleiten soll, wenn er in die Winkelgasse geht. In das Muggellondon, darf ich dich aber nicht lassen, tut mir leid!", antwortete sie mit einem entschuldigendem Blick au Harry.

Dieser zog nur die Augenbrauen hoch. Ihm war es doch egal, was Dumbledore anordnete!

„Setz dich doch Tonks!", sagte schließlich Fred um die Situation zu überbrücken.

Dankend nahm sie das Angebot an und die drei Männer taten es ihr gleich.

Fred beschwor gerade mit einem Spruch vier Tassen Kaffee, als es wieder an der Tür klingelte.

Besorgt sahen sich die Zwillinge sich an. Dann stand wieder George auf um zu öffnen. Sie wussten ja wer davor stand!

„Hi Draco! Wir haben gerade ein kleines Problem. Tonks ist da! Sie ist ein Mitglied des Ordens!", warnte George den Slytherin als er öffnete.

„Und was mach ich jetzt? Ich kann nicht zurück, Blaise Zabini aus Slytherin hat mich gesehen und sucht mich. Er wird fragen stellen, wo ich war!", flüsterte Draco. Er sah den Weasley bittend an.

„Na gut, dann müssen wir versuchen, Tonks mit einem _Obliviate_ zu belegen, damit sie nichts mehr weiß!", beschloss George.

Als sie oben ankamen, staunte Nymphadora nicht schlecht.

„Was macht der denn hier?", fragte sie entsetzt.

„Draco besucht uns, weil wir etwas besprechen müssen Tonks!", sagte Fred kühl.

Mit großen Augen sah die Aurorin den Ladenbesitzer an.

„Was hattet ihr denn zu besprechen?", fragte sie weiter. Auch ihre Stimme hatte jede Emotion verloren und sie klang sachlich aber man konnte deutlich die Neugierde in ihren Augen sehen.

„Das, meine Liebe, ist Top Secret!", fuhr Fred fort.

„Top Secret, ja? Und das habt ihr mit einem Slytherin und Sohn eines Todessers zu besprechen?", fragte sie.

„Ja, es ist Top Secret! Aber reden wir nicht um den heißen Brei herum: Du bist hier ziemlich gefährdet, Tonks, wenn du weiter solche Fragen stellst!", sagte Harry und in seinen Augen blitzte es gefährlich.

Er könnte Tonks natürlich nie etwas antun. Aber vielleicht schafften sie es ja so sie „ruhig zu stellen".

„Ich bin hier gefährdet, meinst du? Vier kleine Jungs gegen eine vollausgebildete Aurorin? Ich denke nicht, dass ihr mir etwas anhaben könnt! Warum seid ihr eigentlich so böse? So kenne ich euch gar nicht!"

„Naja, wir mögen es eben nicht wenn in unseren privaten Dingen herumgeschnüffelt wird.", sagte nun Draco.

Die Frau zog nur eine Augenbraue nach oben und sah den Slytherin schief an.

„Was ist hier eigentlich los? Ich kann doch auch nichts dafür, dass mich der Alte zur Bewachung von seinem „Goldjungen" eingeteilt hat!", ereiferte sie sich. Ihr Wangen wurden bereits rot vor Zorn. Sie wollte endlich wissen, was die Jungs hatten!

„Sei ehrlich Tonks, was hältst du von Dumbledore?", fragte Fred.

„Von Dumbledore? Unseren verehrten Schulleiter? Nicht viel! Er wird langsam alt und senil. Man sollte einen fähigeren Menschen an seiner Stelle einsetzen! Ich meine immerhin ist er Schuld, dass mein Cousin tot ist! Nur weil er niemandem die Wahrheit gesagt hat!", maulte sie.

„Dann teilst du also die Ansichten eines gewissen Cyrill Aurels?", fragte Harry spitzbübig.

„Cyrill Aurel? Das ist doch dieser Typ von dieser _Schwarzen Hand,_ oder?"

„Ja, dass ist er!", antwortete Fred und fing an zu grinsen.

„Naja, also aus dem Zeitungsartikel geht hervor, dass er Dumbledore und Du-weißt-schon-wen töten möchte!", sagte sie und lehnte sich zurück in ihren Sessel.

„Nein, er möchte ihn nicht töten. Okay, Voldemort schon, aber Dumbledore nicht. Zumindest im Augenblick nicht!", sagte Harry.

„Woher willst du das wissen ... wartet mal! Woher wisst ihr dass alles? Habt ihr etwa etwas mit dieser Organisation zu tun?", fragte die Aurorin in ihr.

Daraufhin grinsten die vier nur etwas hinterhältig. Dann stand plötzlich Harry auf, ging zu Tonks hin und reichte ihr die Hand.

„Darf ich mich vorstellen? Ich bin Cyrill Aurel!", sagte er und grinste immer noch.

Nymphadoras Augen wurden riesengroß. Auch die anderen Drei stellten sich mit ihren Decknamen vor.

„Dann seid ihr also alle Mitglieder dieser ominösen _Schwarzen Hand_?", fragte sie fast ehrfürchtig.

„Nicht nur das! Wir haben sie gegründet! Harry ist unser Anführer und bisher sind auch nur wir Vier Mitglied. Von wegen wir haben so viele Männer wie der Dunkle Lord Todesser!", schnaubte Draco.

„Was? Nur ihr Vier seid Mitglieder? Das glaub ich einfach nicht!", sagte sie und plötzlich geschah etwas, womit niemand gerechnet hatte: Tonks fing an schallend zu lachen.

„Ich fass' es einfach nicht! Da habt ihr den Orden aber ganz schön hinters Licht geführt!", sagte sie und beruhigte sich fast nicht mehr, als sie an das letzte Treffen des Ordens dachte.

Dumbledore hatte sich total aufgeregt, dass er nichts über diese komische Gruppe wusste. Er hatte schließlich Remus und Tonks damit beauftragt Nachforschungen anzustellen.

Alle waren nach diesem Zeitungsartikel geschockt gewesen. Auch hatten viele gefürchtet, dass es diese Schwarze Hand auf Harry abgesehen hatte. Natürlich wäre daher niemals jemand darauf gekommen, das ausgerechnet der Junge-der-lebt der Anführer jener Organisation war.

Albus hatte sogar behauptet, dass es sehr viele Menschen waren, die diesem Bund angehörten. Es hatte ja niemand ahnen können, dass es nur VIER Personen waren.

„Also, wir lassen dich selbst wählen: Entweder, wir belegen dich mit dem Obliviate und sorgen so dafür, dass du nichts mehr über uns weißt. Oder du schließt dich uns an und wir belegen dich mit dem selben Zauber mit dem auch wir verzaubert sind sodass niemand deine Gedanken lesen kann!", erklärte ihr Fred.

„Ihr habt also einen Zauber, der es jedem Profi der Okklumentik unmöglich macht etwas in euren Gedanken zu finden?", fragte sie erstaunt.

„Ja. Ich habe ihn in einem Buch gefunden!", antwortete Harry.

„Gut, lasst ihr mir noch ein bisschen Zeit? Ich muss das Für und Wieder erwägen. Ihr wisst schon, damit ich mich auch richtig entscheide!", lächelte sie.

„Ja klar! Du kannst es dir hier gemütlich machen! Aber du musst uns verstehen, dass wir dich nicht nach draußen lassen können und dass wir immer in deiner Nähe sind, damit du mit niemandem Kontakt aufnehmen kannst um uns zu verraten! Sorry, aber das muss sein!", sagte George.

„Schon klar! Macht ja nichts, ich kann euch verstehen!", sagte sie, rutschte tief in ihren Sessel hinein und schloss die Augen.

Sie konzentrierte sich auf die Vor- und Nachteile ihres Beitretens, während die Jungs weiter Kaffee tranken und sich über den weiteren Verlauf der Ferien unterhielten.

Nach etwa einer dreiviertel Stunde machte sie die Augen auf und sah die jungen Männer entschlossen an. Diese sahen fragend zurück.

„Gut, ich habe mich entschieden!"

Soo, wie es weiter geht, erfahrt ihr im nächsten Pitel "

Ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen und wenn ihr noch Zeit habt, könnt ihr mir ja ein Review hinterlassen.

Also bis zum nächsten mal

Alexandra


	4. 4 An der Grenze des Normalen

Disclaimer: Es gehört alles Frau Rowling, nicht mir. Schade eigentlich...

Warnings: Slash in späteren Kapiteln, etwas Gewalt, etwas Rumschreien...,

Petunia OOC

Pairing: HP/DM

Hallo "

Es ist lange her, dass ich was hier gepostet hab! Ich hoffe ihr hab den Spaß am lesen nicht verloren...

Sagt mir in einem Review doch wie es euch gefallen hat...

liebe Grüße

Alexandra

Die schwarze Hand

4. An der Grenze des „Normalen" ...

I walk a lonely road

the only one that I have ever known.

Don't know where it goes

but it's home to me and I walk alone.

I walk this empty street on the boulevard of broken dreams

where the city sleeps

and I'm the only one and I walk alone

I walk alone, I walk alone. I walk alone, I walk a...

My shadow's the only one that walks beside me

My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating

Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me

'til then I walk alone

Aah... Aah... Aah... Aaah... Aah... Aah... Aah...

I'm walking down the line

that devides me somewhere in my mind

on the borderline of the edge

and where I walk alone.

Read between the lines what's fucked up and everything's all right

check my vital signs to know I'm still alive

And I walk alone

I walk alone, I walk alone. I walk alone, I walk a...

My shadow's only one that walks beside me

My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating

Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me

'til then I walk alone

_Green Day – Boulevard of broken Dreams _

"So, das wäre dann alles, Mrs. Dursley! Hier sind noch die restlichen Unterlagen. Achja, und wenn sie bitte hier noch unterschreiben würden, dann wäre das mit dem Geld dass sie dann bekommen auch kein weiteres Problem!", sagte Dr. Stevenson lächelnd.

Petunia nahm zufrieden die Kopien der Unterlagen und unterschrieb die restlichen Papiere die der Anwalt noch brauchte.

„Möchten sie nach der Scheidung weiterhin Dursley mit Nachnamen heißen, oder wollen sie wieder ihren Mädchennamen annehmen?", fragte der Anwalt.

„Ich möchte meinen Mädchenamen wieder annehmen!", antwortete die Frau und unterschrieb ein weiteres Blatt zur Namensänderung.

„Gut, danke. Dann sehe ich sie demnächst wieder! Sagen sie mir bescheid, was ihr Noch-Ehemann dazu gesagt hat und wann er einen Anwalt hat!", erwiderte Dr. Stevenson.

Petunia nickte ihm lächelnd zu.

Ab Morgen würde ihr Leben wieder andere Bahnen einschlagen.

„Ich habe mich entschieden!", sagte Tonks plötzlich zu den Jungs.

„Na dann schieß mal los, Nympha!", sagte Fred. Er benutzte absichtlich Tonks' Spitznamen „Nympha". Er hatte nämlich einmal eines ihrer Tagebücher aus jüngeren Jahren gefunden in dem sich Nymphadora darüber aufregte, dass ihre Mutter sie immer „Nympha" nannte.

Tonks blickte ihn böse an.

„Also den Todes-Blick hast du schon mal drauf Tonks!", lachte Harry.

„Ach wirklich? Gut, denn ich möchte bei euch einsteigen!", grinste die junge Frau.

Die Jungs fingen auch an zu grinsen.

„Gut, dann müssen wir uns ja noch einen Decknamen für unsere Nymphe überlegen!", scherzte diesmal George. Und wieder setzte Tonks ihren „Todesblick" auf.

„Wie wäre es mit Tara?", schlug Fred vor.

„Nein, nimm doch Alyssa!", rief George.

„Katrina!"

„Lorena!"

„Wie wärs mit Clemtentina!"

„Nein, der ist doch doof! Nimm lieber Elektra oder Agnes!"

Harry, Fred und George riefen nach einander immer mehr Namen auf, sodass Tonks und Draco bald nicht mehr durchblickten. Mit großen Augen blickten sie von einem zum anderen. Und die Namen wurden immer abenteuerlicher. Von Luna über Nova und Nona bis hin zu Griselda. Beim Letzteren verzogen aber alle außer George – er hatte den Namen vorgeschlagen – widerstrebend ihr Gesicht.

Schließlich spürte Tonks Jemanden an ihrem Ohr. Da die Zwillinge und Harry sich noch weitere Namen einfallen ließen und bemerkten sie es nicht.

„Nimm doch diesen Namen! Mir gefällt er sehr gut ...!", flüsterte der Slytherin Tonks ins Ohr.

Diese sah nachdem der Name gefallen war Draco erstaunt an. So einen schönen Namen hatte sie nicht von ihrem Cousin erwartet.

„Hey Jungs! Ich hab schon einen Namen!", sagte sie, doch es war hoffnungslos. Die drei Männer waren so in das Erfinden von neuen Namen vertieft, dass sie Nympha nicht hörten. Schließlich musste sie laut schreien, damit sie sie hörten:

„SEID RUHIG!!!"

Und plötzlich hatte sie die volle Aufmerksamkeit von drei erschrockenen Menschen – Draco hatte gesehen, was sie vorhatte und sich vorsichtshalber die Ohren zugehalten.

„Was ist denn Nympha-Liebes?", fragte Fred.

„Nympha-Liebes??? Deine Scherze werden immer besser, Fred Weasley!", meinte Tonks sarkastisch.

„Doch jetzt zu meinem Decknamen: Draco hat mir einen wirklich schönen Namen vorgeschlagen und den werde ich auch nehmen!"

Draco wurde etwas rot, als sie ihn erwähnte.

„Und wie lautet er?", fragte nun George.

„Venetia!", lächelte die Aurorin.

„Ja, ein wirklich schöner Name!", sagte Harry und lächelte Draco zu, der daraufhin noch röter wurde.

„Harry hat recht! Aber welchen Nachnamen geben wir dir?", fragte Fred.

„Wie wäre es mit Venetia Erase!", schlug Harry vor.

Tonks überlegte noch einen Moment und gab dann ihre Zustimmung dazu.

„Gut, dann hätten wir das auch geklärt! Warte einen Moment, ich hole schnell noch unser Formular!", sagte Harry lächelnd und ging zu seinem Koffer um das Pergament herauszuholen, auf dem ihre Ziele standen.

Unter die Gründernamen schrieb er „Mitglieder" und dann noch „Venetia Erase".

„Hier, du kannst dir das mal durchlesen!", sagte Harry und gab ‚Venetia' das Pergament.

Sie las es und lächelte leicht.

„Sind diese zwei Punkte alles, oder kommt da noch was dazu?", fragte sie.

„Hm? Oh, nein, wir wollen noch drauf schreiben, dass wir die Beziehungen zwischen Muggeln und Zauberern verbessern wollen!", antwortete zur Überraschung aller Draco.

„Ah, ja, dass ist gut. Noch was anderes? Wir könnten noch Fudge stürzen!", meinte Nympha.

Harry zog seine Augenbrauen nach oben.

„Hat das nicht schon mal jemand vorgeschlagen gehabt?", fragte er in die Runde.

Seine Gründerfreunde schüttelten doch alle den Kopf.

„Hm, dann hab ich mir das wohl eingebildet! Aber eigentlich keine schlechte Idee, Tonks!", lächelte Harry die Freundin an.

„Und ich weiß auch schon wen wir an Fudge's Stelle setzen!", meinte Fred breit grinsend.

„Du denkst doch da nicht an dich, oder kleiner Weasley?", fragte Tonks scherzhaft.

„Nein, dachte ich nicht! Eigentlich hatte ich an dich gedacht, Nympha-Spatz!", grinste Fred.

Tonks', Harrys, Dracos und George's Augen wurden groß.

„Das denkst du doch nicht wirklich! Ich kann das nicht, dazu bin ich viel zu tollpatschig!", lachte die Aurorin.

„Aber Abteilungsleiterin der Auroren würde mir Spaß machen! Ich will Kingsley da endlich weghaben! So wie der auf Dumbi spinnt!"

„Gut, dann machen wir Harry zum Zaubereiminister, wenn er aus der Schule draußen ist. Als Zwischenlösung müssen wir uns noch jemanden suchen! Wie wäre es mit Remus? Aber ich denke nicht, dass er bei uns mitmachen würde! Außerdem passt er nicht in unser Konzept! So gern ich Remus auch habe, aber für uns ist er dann doch schon ein bisschen zu alt!", überlegte George.

„Ich will aber nicht Zaubereiminister werden! Draco macht das dann! Er ist perfekt als Zaubereiminister!", weigerte sich Harry.

„Ich? Nein, ich kann das doch auch nicht!", sagte Draco und wurde verlegen.

„Doch, ich finde, dass Harry recht hat! Du bist eine echte Führungsqualität, Cousinlein!", sagte Tonks augenzwinkernd.

„Gut, dann ist es beschlossen! Draco kommt an die Stelle von Fudge!", sagte Fred uns schrieb es als vierten Punkt auf. Er ignorierte dabei den sich weigernden und jammernden Draco Malfoy.

Petunia ging etwas ängstlich durch den kleinen Pub, in dem sie neulich mit Harry gewesen war.

Sie war eben mit Wohnungsbesichtigen fertig geworden. Denn nach der Scheidung, wollte sie sich etwas eigenes suchen, wo auch Harry ein eigenes Zimmer haben konnte.

Dudley sollte bei Vernon bleiben, das hatte sie schon entschieden. Dieses verwöhnt Balg wollte sie nicht haben. Gut, sie war nicht ganz unschuldig, weder an Dudley noch an dem Umstand, dass er verwöhnt war.

Aber sie wollte ihn nicht haben und bei Vernon würde er all seine ‚tollen' Sachen nicht aufgeben müssen.

Sie hatte sich für ein kleines Apartment in der Nähe dieses komischen Zauberer-Pubs entschieden.

Da sie von Vernon einiges an Geld bekommen würde und auch ihre alte Arbeit wieder aufnehmen wollte, konnte sie sich diese Wohnung locker leisten.

Da es schon beziehbar war, hatte sie es gleich übernehmen können. Es fehlten zwar noch ein paar Möbel (ein Sofa und ein Couchtisch waren nicht vorhanden), aber Küche und Bad waren bereits eingerichtet.

Der Makler hatte ihr eine Rechnung geschrieben und ihr die Schlüssel übergeben, nachdem sie das rechtliche besprochen hatte.

Sie suchte den zahnlosen Wirt, den sie sich das letzte Mal als sie hier war, gemerkt hatte.

Sie fand ihn – wo sonst – hinter dem Tresen.

„Entschuldigen Sie bitte! Ich würde gerne in die Winkelgasse!", sagte sie zu dem Mann.

„So, und warum?", fragte er sie mit unverhohlener Neugier.

„Ich möchte ein Geburtstagsgeschenk für meinen Neffen kaufen!", sagte sie. Sie hatte plötzlich keine Angst mehr und begegnete dem Wirt mit einer Spur kälte.

„Und wer ist denn bitte ihr Neffe? Vielleicht kenne ich ihn ja!", sagte der Wirt.

„Wer mein Neffe ist? Harry Potter!!", sagte sie und reckte ihre Nase nach oben.

„Harry Potter? Das glauben sie doch selbst nicht!", meinte Tom.

„Wenn sie mir nicht glauben, dann fragen sie ihn doch! Er ist gerade bei den beiden Zwillingen, denen das Scherzartikelgeschäft gehört. Ihr Name war glaube ich Weasley!", sagte sie und funkelte Tom an.

„Na gut, da sie anscheinend die Wahrheit sagen, will ich sie mal durch lassen!", sagte er etwas ehrfürchtig vor dieser Furie. „Bitte folgen sie mir!"

Er führte sie in den sehr kleinen Hinterhof und tippte mit seinem Zauberstab gegen den Backstein, der das Tor öffnete.

Petunia ging, wieder mit etwas Furcht, durch die steinerne Pforte.

Sie suchte sich bis zu Gringotts durch und tauschte ihre Pounds in Galleonen, Sickel und Knuts um. (Umtauschwerte siehe Kapitel 3)

Dann machte sich Harrys Tante auf den Weg zu dem Geschäft, dass sich „Eilops Eulengeschäft" nannte.

Neugierig studierte sie die einzelnen Eulenarten, als sie in dem Laden war.

Schließlich entschied sie sich eine Zwergohreule zu kaufen. Eine kleine schlanke Eule mit rindenfarbenem Gefieder.

Schließlich streifte sie durch die Gasse um ein Geburtstagsgeschenk zu finden.

Irgendwann fiel ihr dann etwas ein. Hatte sie nicht von Harry gehört, dass seine Partei „Die schwarze Hand" heißt?

Von der Idee angetrieben, ging sie wieder zurück durch das Tor, dass sie in den Tropfenden Kessel zurückbrachte.

Sie ging zu ihrem Auto, stellte ihre Eule in dem Käfig sanft in den Kofferraum und fuhr in die Stadtmitte – „Sheila" (die Eule) hatte sie vorher noch schnell in ihr Apartment gebracht.

Eilig rannte sie in ein großes Buchgeschäft im Zentrum Londons. Petunia ließ sich aus dem Verzeichnis des Ladens ein Buch über „Die schwarze Hand" suchen.

Der PC fand sogar ein Buch, es hieß „Auslöser" und war fast nur über die Organisation, die den ersten Weltkrieg ausgelöst hatte.

Sie kaufte es sogar gleich.

„Willkommen bei unserem heutigen Treffen!", begrüßte Dumbledore seinen Orden.

Fast alle waren da: Molly, Arthur, Bill, Charlie, Fred und George Weasley, Kingsley Shaklebolt, Nymphadora Tonks, Mundungus Fletcher, Emmeline Vance, Remus Lupin, Alastor Moody, ... und auch Harry Potter.

Harry hatte darauf bestanden mitzugehen. Zwar hasste er es in Sirius' Haus zu sein, denn alles darin erinnerte ihn an seinen Paten, doch er beschloss, es heute mal außen vor zu lassen.

„Wie einige von euch sehen, ist Harry heute auch da. Nach eine kleinen Unterhaltung mit ihm, habe ich beschlossen, dass es vielleicht besser, wenn er heute bei der Sitzung dabei ist!"

„Aber er ist doch noch ein Kind! Albus das kannst du noch nicht erlauben! Ein Kind, hat bei einem Ordenstreffen nichts zu suchen! Deine Ideen werden auch immer schöner!", rief Molly Weasley in den Raum.

„Erst lässt du ihn bei Fred und George, UNBEAUFSICHTIGT und OHNE SCHUTZ, und dann schickst du auch noch TONKS hin um ihn zu BEWACHN? Nichts gegen dich Tonks, aber du bist viel zu tollpatschig!"

„Aber Molly, Harry ist doch...!", wollte Arthur gerade sagen, doch er wurde von seiner Frau unterbrochen.

„Kein Kind mehr? Natürlich ist er noch ein Kind!! Ganz schutzlos und allein!", ereiferte sich die Rothaarige weiter.

Bevor sie aber noch etwas sagen konnte fiel ihr Harry ins Wort.

„Mrs. Weasley, hören sie auf von mir zu sprechen, als wäre ich nicht hier! Ich bin kein Kind mehr, schon lange nicht mehr!", sagte er gefährlich leise und sah sie böse an.

„Aber du hast doch keinen mehr und ich will doch nur für dich da sein! Du bist doch fast schon wie mein eigenes Kind!", rief sie wieder.

„ICH BIN ABER NICHT IHR KIND! ICH BIN EIN FREIER MENSCH!!", schrie Harry.

„Und wenn ich nicht wäre, dann gäbe es niemanden der Voldemort besiegen kann. Also, wenn ihr _alle_ mich weiterhin wie einen kleinen wehrlosen Jungen behandelt, dann könnt ihr vergessen, dass ich euch diesen Wunsch erfülle!!"

Damit verlies er den Raum mit wehendem Umhang, aber nicht bevor er den Ordensleuten einen sehr bösen Blick zugeworfen hatte.

„Mutter, kannst du nicht endlich einmal aufhören dir um uns alle und Harry so verdammt große Sorgen zu machen? Wir alle – außer Ron und Ginny – können selbst auf uns aufpassen!", erhob George nun seine Stimme. Er schrie nicht, nein. Seine Stimme war nur etwas lauter.

Fred sah sich zwischen den einzelnen Ordensmitgliedern um, um eventuelle Regungen auf Harrys und George's Ausbruch festzustellen.

Mit erstaunen sah er, wie Dumbledore leicht vor sich hin schmunzelte und Remus seine Augen zusammen kniff und jenen alten Zauberer böse anfunkelte.

Irgendetwas stimmte da nicht!

Harry lief durch die Londoner Straßen. Ohne Ziel. In Gedanken verloren.

Irgendwann erreichte er dann den Londoner Park. Er lief auch dort ziellos umher, als er eine Stimme hinter sich vernahm, die seinen Namen rief.

Erstaunt drehte er sich um zu sehen wer es war.

„Das ... Wie ...!"

„Wisst ihr wo Harry ist?", fragte Tonks, als sie mit den Zwillingen in deren Wohnung stand.

„Nein, keine Ahnung. Wir dachten, er ist vielleicht hier her gegangen!", antwortete Fred.

„Was ist passiert? Wo ist Harry?", fragte Draco.

Fragend sah der Slytherin seine Freunde an. Er hatte gehofft, mit Harry unter vier Augen reden zu können, denn Harry hatte es ihm versprochen, bevor sie zum Treffen des Ordens aufgebrochen waren.

Doch als er nicht mit Fred, George und Tonks aus dem Kamin gestiegen war, hatte er angefangen sich zu wundern...

Petunia hatte alles erledigt.

Ihre Eule und Harrys Geburtstagsgeschenk hatte sie in ihrer Wohnung verstaut und die Scheidungspapiere waren bereits fertig ausgefüllt.

Sie musste zuhause nur noch ihre Sachen zusammenpacken und Vernons Unterschrift, auf die Papiere bringen.

Als sie zuhause ankam, machte sie sich daran ihre Sachen zu packen. Da Vernon und Dudley noch bis Morgen wegwaren, hatte sie noch genügend Zeit alles war auf jeden Fall ihr gehörte.

Nach einigen Stunden waren diese Sachen ebenfalls in ihrem kleinen Appartement.

------

„Petunia, wir sind wieder zuhause!", rief eine tiefe Männerstimme, vom Flur aus in dem kleinen Einfamilienhaus im Ligusterweg.

Vernon und Dudley betraten die Küche. Erstaunt sahen sie, dass ihre Ehefrau und Mutter Am Küchentisch über einigen Bögen Papier saß.

Kein Essen auf dem Herd und auch kein Geschirr auf dem Esstisch.

„Was hast du?", fragte Dudley seine Mutter.

Petunia zog eine Augenbraue hoch und betrachtete ihren Sohn mit unverhohlenem Spott in ihren Augen.

Dudley schluckte. Vernon checkte nichts mehr. Petunia war entschlossen.

„Ich bitte dich diese Papiere zu unterschreiben Vernon!", sagte Petunia in einem Befehlston als Sohn und zukünftiger Ex-Mann sich am Küchentisch niedergelassen hatten.

Vernonen richtete sein Augenmerk auf die Bögen und zog scharf Luft ein.

„Warum? Sag mir warum, Petunia?", fragte er leise.

„Das tut jetzt nichts zur Sache, aber wenn es dich beruhigt: Einer der Gründe ist, weil ich nichts mehr für dich empfinde! Weder Freundschaft, noch Liebe!", antwortete sie. Sie sah ihm nicht in die Augen, konnte aber das Entsetzten darin spüren.

Sie spürte auch die Enttäuschung und Fassungslosigkeit der beiden „Männer".

Vernon seufzte tief und stürzte erst noch mal sein Gesicht in seine fleischigen Hände, dann nahm er den Kugelschreiber und unterschrieb – fast den Tränen nahe (!) – die Papiere.

„Wir werden das weitere Rechtliche mit unseren Anwälten klären! Such dir einen, so schnell es geht! Ich wohne ab heute in der Innenstadt von London!", sagte Petunia während sie ihren Teil der Scheidungspapiere in einen Umschlag packte und sich auf den Weg machte, dass Haus zu verlassen.

Doch sie wurde noch einmal aufgehalten:

„Und, was passiert mit mir?", fragte eine zittrige Stimme die Dudley Dursley gehörte.

Wieder zog Petunie ihre Augenbrauen nach oben und sah ihren Sohn wieder mit Spott in den Augen an.

„Du bleibst bei deinem Vater! Bei mir ist kein Platz!!", sagte sie kühl.

„Und was ist mit dem Freak?", fragte Vernon.

„Der Freak heißt Harry und er wird bei mir wohnen! Seine Sachen sind schon in meinem Appartement! Und er weiß auch schon bescheid! Ich dachte, dass es so besser ist. So kannst du deinen _geliebten_ Sohn behalten und ich kann mich um meinen Neffen kümmern, den _du_ ja so hasst!", sagte sie und ihre Stimme überschlug sich fast vor Sarkasmus. Jeder der die Dursleys kannte und gekannt hatte der wäre Überrascht über die Tonlage der noch Mrs. Dursley.

TBC

Also, dass wars mal wieder von mir!


	5. 5 Erinnerungen

Hallo

hier ist das fünfte Kapitel zur "schwarzen Hand", ich hoffe es gefällt euch

liebe Grüße Alex

Die schwarze Hand

5. Erinnerungen verzehren ...

Memories consume

Like opening the wounds,

I'm picking me apart again,

You all assume,

I'm safe here in my room

Unless I try to start again

I don't want to be the one

The battles always choose,

Cause inside I realise,

that I'm the one confused.

I don't know what's worth fighting for,

Or why I have to scream

I don't know why I instigate,

and say what I don't mean

I don't know how I got this way,

I know it's not alright

So I'm breaking the habit,

I'm breaking the habit

tonight

Clutching my cure,

I tightly lock the door,

I try to catch my breath again

I hurt much more

than any time before,

I have no options left again

I don't want to be the one

the battles always choose,

Cause inside I realize

that I'm the one confused

I don't know what's worth fighting for,

Or why I have to scream

I don't know why I instigate,

and say what I don't mean

I don't know how I got this way,

I'll never be alright

So I'm breaking the habit,

I'm breaking the habit

tonight

_Breaking the habit – Linkin Park _

"Wo ist Harry denn nun? Was ist denn passiert?", fragte Draco seine Freunde die gerade aus dem Kamin gestiegen waren und sich über Harrys Verschwinden unterhielten.

„Wir wissen nicht wo er ist! Er ist einfach abgehauen, nachdem er sich mit Mom gestritten hatte. Er war so richtig sauer, weil sie ihn wieder wie ein Kind behandelt hat und nicht wollte, dass er dem Treffen beiwohnt!", erklärte Fred ruhig.

„Wir müssen ihn unbedingt suchen gehen! Vielleicht ist etwas passiert! Ich weiß, dass er auf sich selbst aufpassen kann, aber wenn ihm doch irgendetwas zugestoßen ist, weil er nicht aufgepasst hat! Ihr wisst ja, wie aufgebracht er war!", sagte Tonks besorgt.

„Du hast recht, wir müssen ihn suchen!", meinte Fred entschlossen. George und Draco nickten bestätigend.

-------

„Das ... Wie ...!", stotterte Harry, als er die Person sah, die ihn gerufen hatte.

Es waren zwei Menschen, eine Frau und ein Mann. Lächelnd gingen sie auf ihn zu.

„Hallo Harry!", begrüßten sie den Gryffindor.

„Wir wissen, dass es für dich unvorstellbar ist, dass wir gerade jetzt zu dir kommen! Aber wir möchten es dir erklären!", sagte die Frau und lächelte den Jungen liebevoll an.

„Ja, wir müssen dir wohl einiges erklären! Ich hoffe du bist uns nicht böse wegen den letzten Jahren!", äußerte nun der Mann und lächelte ebenfalls liebevoll.

„Aber am besten wir reden nicht hier darüber! Es ist hier so öffentlich und wir könnten leicht belauscht werden!", meinte nun wieder die Frau und sah sich ängstlich um.

Harry konnte nichts sagen, er war einfach nur sprachlos. Das konnte nicht sein! Nach all den Jahren in denen er falschen von ihnen dachte standen sie nun vor ihm!

Der Schwarzhaarige starrte die beiden Personen nur mit offenem Mund an.

Die Beiden lächelten ihn immer noch an. Doch da er sich nicht regte, nahm die Frau ihn nach ein paar Minuten an der Hand und zog ihn mit sich und ihrem Mann.

Vor dem Park wartete ein schwarzer Wagen bereits auf sie und die Drei stiegen ein.

Sie fuhren aus London heraus und nach einiger Zeit erreichten sie ein Waldstück. Nachdem sie fast eine Viertelstunde durch eben dieses Waldstück gefahren waren, erreichten sie ein riesiges weiß getünchtes Haus, ach was kein Haus, eine Villa!

Als sie durch das eiserne Tor in die Einfahrt des Hauses fuhren konnte Harry über dem Tor die Inschrift „Slytherin Manor" lesen.

Als Harry schließlich von der Frau in das Haus gezogen wurde, da er immer noch total überrumpelt von dem plötzlichen auftauchen des Ehepaares war, machten sie es sich im großen Wohnzimmer des Herrenhauses Slytherins bequem.

„Du wunderst dich sicherlich, warum wir auf einmal aufgetaucht sind! Und auch warum dieses Haus _Slytherin Manor_ heißt, aber darauf möchten wir später eingehen. Möchtest du einen Tee oder etwas anderes zu trinken?", fragte die Frau und lächelte Harry wieder an.

Der Gryffindor fand langsam seine Sprache und Reaktion wieder und sagte:

„Ich würde gern,... also ich hätte gerne ... einen starken schwarzen Tee! Wenn es ... euch nichts ... ausmacht!", stotterte er hervor und sah sich etwas ängstlich um.

Was erwartete ihn denn nun?

Nach einer Stunde vergebenen Suchens hatte „Die schwarze Hand" Harry immer noch nicht gefunden. Sie hatten alles abgesucht! Sogar mit Hilfe der Magie war Harry nicht zu orten gewesen.

Draco lief gerade am Park vorbei und war schon den Tränen nahe, dass er seinen Liebsten nicht gefunden hatte.

Er gab schon alle Hoffnung auf, als er ihn plötzlich sah.

Begleitet wurde er von einer Frau und einem Mann. Doch das konnte doch nicht sein! Er wusste, dass das nicht sein konnte, sie waren schon längst nicht mehr hier!

Er schüttelte kurz seinen Kopf, um sich wieder in die Realität zurück zuholen.

Dann lief er los. Er rannte auf die andere Straßenseite, doch er kam zu spät. Als er den schwarzen Wagen fast erreicht hatte, fuhr er bereits los und er konnte ihn nicht mehr erreichen.

Nachdem der Wagen in eine Straße abgebogen war, konnte er ihn nicht mehr sehen und Draco starrte ihm noch ein paar Sekunden hinterher.

Er war so übermannt von der Überraschung und der Fassungslosigkeit über das Auftauchen der beiden Personen, sodass er sich erst einmal wieder daran erinnern musste, dass er den Anderen bescheid sagen sollte.

Als er sich dann schließlich wieder gefangen hatte, kramte er seinen Zweiwegespiegel aus der Tasche und rief Fred und George.

Er erzählte ihnen was er gesehen hatte und die Zwillinge und Tonks waren ebenfalls sprachlos.

„Du sollest vielleicht anfangen, Liebling!", sagte der Mann zu der Frau, nachdem sie ihren Tee bekommen hatten, ein Hauself hatte alles gebracht.

Die Frau nickte und sah Harry an, bevor sie anfing zu erzählen:

„Ich sollte zuerst erzählen wie ich damals zu meine Familie kam. Du musst wissen, dass ich als Baby adoptiert wurde. Ich wurde im Londoner Park von Passanten gefunden und in ein Heim gebracht.

Christopher und Victoria – meine Adoptiveltern – konnten keine Kinder mehr bekommen, da es bei der Geburt meiner Adoptivschwester zu Komplikationen gekommen war. Ihre Tochter war damals zwei Jahre alt."

„Und wer waren deine richtigen Eltern?", fragte Harry, der sich dank des Tees wieder beruhigt hatte.

Die Frau lächelte wieder und sagte: „Das waren Orlando und Josephin Greffend. Allerdings war Greffend nicht ihr richtiger Nachname. Er wurde von einem Vorfahren geändert etwa neunhundert Jahre zuvor. Aber Jeder in der Familie wurde nachdem er oder sie ihren Schulabschluss in Hogwarts hatte, eingeweiht, dass sie nicht Greffend sondern Gryffindor hießen!"

Harry verschluckte sich an seinem Tee und hustete alles wieder heraus.

„Gryffindor?? Du bist eine Nachfahrin von Gryffindor?!", fragte er entsetz und sah die Frau aus großen Augen an.

Diese nickte nur – immer noch lächelnd.

„Bei mir war es ähnlich, nur dass ich nicht Adoptiert wurde, sondern bei meiner wahren Familie aufgewachsen bin. Aber auch sie hatten ihren Nachnamen geändert. Bei meiner Familie war es genauso wie bei Lilys! Nach dem Hogwartsabschluss hatte man uns unseren wahren Nachnamen gesagt. Mein richtiger Name ist also nicht James Potter, sondern James Slytherin!"

„Ab-Aber das... das wäre ja ... das würde ja heißen das ..."

Harry war wieder sprachlos! Zuerst gabelten ihn seine „toten" Eltern im Londoner Stadtpark auf und dann erzählten sie ihm, dass sie die Erben zweier Gründer von Hogwarts waren.

Harry schüttelte seinen Kopf um wieder in die Gegenwart zu kommen und fragte:

„Und wie kommt es, dass ihr nicht tot seid?"

James fing an zu lachen und deswegen antwortete Lily, die etwas ernster war:

„Wir hatten damals erfahren, dass uns ein eigentlicher Freund töten möchte. Es war nicht Tom Riddle, der es auf uns abgesehen hatte, sondern Albus Dumbledore! Er hat Peter für sich spionieren lassen! Wir dachten, dass Dumbledore unser Freund wäre, deswegen vertrauten wir ihm unsere wahre Herkunft an. Doch das hätten wir nicht tun sollen!

Der Alte bekam Angst, dass wir mächtiger werden könnten als er und deswegen wollte er uns töten. Er erzählte uns aber zuerst, dass Tom es auf uns abgesehen hatte. Da wir nicht wussten, was Tom wirklich vorhatte, glaubten wir ihm aufs Wort.

Doch in der Nacht, als Voldemort und fälschlicher Weise angreifen sollte, griff uns an seiner Statt Dumbledore an.

Doch Peter war nicht der dichte Spion, wie Dumbledore geglaubt hatte. Uns ist durch sein Verhalten etwas aufgefallen und deswegen befragten wir ihn und mischten Veritaserum in seinen Tee.

Er erzählte uns das was ich dir eben erzählte. Deswegen konnten wir uns durch einen Zauber schützen, ebenso wie dich!"

„Wir stellten uns tot und dich belegten wir mit dem Irevius-Zauber. Er sollte dich vor allen möglichen bösen Zaubern schützen. Dieser Zauber ist so stark, dass selbst der Todesfluch an ihm abprallt.

Allerdings können nur sehr mächtige Zauberer anwenden! Deswegen legte dein Großvater ihn auf dich, denn er hat bisher die größte Macht in unserer Familie!", endete James.

„Und wer ist mein Großvater?", fragte Harry und schluckte.

„Das ist Chester Slytherin oder Potter. Er ist der Bruder des ‚gefürchteten' Voldemort!", sagte Lily.

Nun fiel Harrys Teetasse hinunter. Er hatte ganz vergessen, dass Voldemort auch ein Erbe Slytherins war!

„Aber, ich dachte, dass Voldemort in einem Waisenhaus war, und keinerlei Verwandte mehr gehabt hatte??!", fragte Harry entsetzt.

Die Tatsache, dass sein Großvater der Bruder von Tom Riddle war, war ziemlich beängstigend und beunruhigend.

„War er auch! Du musst wissen das es damals eine Prophezeiung gab, in der es hieß, dass Tom ein grausamer Schwarzmagier werden würde! Deine Urgroßeltern gaben ihren Sohn deswegen in ein Heim und gaben falsche Familienverhältnisse an. Sie wollten verhindern, dass er die Familie angreift und auch, dass er überhaupt so böse wurde!

Doch leider schlug dieser Plan fehl! Er fand es heraus, als Vater in Hogwarts eingeschult wurde. Tom verfügte damals schon über en großes Magisches Potential.

Vater wurde ein Jahr später als Tom eingeschult und da Tom gerne in den Gedanken von anderen herumsuchte, fand er bald heraus, was sich in der Vergangenheit zugetragen hatte und er wurde wütend!

In den Jahren danach trainierte er sich einige dunkle Künste an und rächte sich nach seinem Abschluss an seinen Eltern. Seinen Bruder wollte er auch töten, doch er konnte sich zum Glück verstecken. Die Familie Gryffindor nahm ihn mit offenen Armen auf!", erklärte James seinem Sohn.

„Und wer ist meine Großmutter?", fragte Harry neugierig.

„Vater heiratete Sarah Loan. Sie lernten sich auf einem Weihnachtsball kennen und verliebten sich. Sie ist eine entfernte Verwandte der Malfoys.", erklärte wieder James.

„Der Malfoys?", keuchte Harry. Seine Familiengeschichte wurde immer abenteuerlicher.

„Ja!", lächelte Lily. Sie konnte die Gedanken ihres Sohnes mit Leichtigkeit erahnen.

Sie erkannte, dass er gerade an Draco dachte. Er war sich immer noch nicht sicher, was er von seinen Gefühlen die er für den Malfoyspross hegte bedeuten sollte! Und auch, dass ihm gerade einfiel, dass seine Freund nicht wussten wo er war...

Tonks lief in ihrer Wohnung hin und her. Es musste doch einen Weg geben, Harry zu finden!

Sie und Fred hatten zusammen den Zaubererteil Londons abgesucht, währen George und Draco den Muggelteil durchsucht hatten.

Deswegen hatten sich Fred und sie sich hier getroffen, nachdem sie ihn doch nirgends gefunden hatten.

Als dann auch noch die Nachricht von Dray kam, dass er gesehen hatte, wie Harry mit zwei Menschen die wie seine Eltern aussahen weggefahren war, war sie wie wild in der Vier-Zimmer-Wohnung herumgetigert.

„Tonks, nun beruhige dich doch! Es wird ihm schon nichts passiert sein!", versuchte Fred Weasley die Frau zu beruhigen.

„Ich kann mich nicht beruhigen, Fred! Wer weiß wer die beiden waren, seine Eltern sind schon seid fünfzehn Jahren tot!", fauchte sie.

Fred seufzte und zog sie zu sich auf die Couch. Er nahm sie beruhigend in den Arm und strich ihr über den Rücken.

„Sie können ihm nichts antun! Du kennst ihn doch! Er ist nicht umsonst ein Gryffindor mit Slytherin anteilen!", grinste Fred.

Tonks stutzte bei Freds Wortwahl, dann überlegte sie einen Moment und ihr wurde klar, dass der Zwilling recht hatte!

Harry hatte wirklich alle Eigenschaften von Gryffindor und Slytherin! Komisch...

Sie drückte sich ein wenig von dem Weasley weg und sah ihm in die Augen und was sie sah überraschte sie. Sie waren angefüllt von Liebe aber auch von leichtem Schmerz.

„Was hast du?", fragte sie besorgt.

Fred antwortete nicht, sondern strich ihr eine dunkelblaue Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht. Seine Berührung schickte Tonks Schmetterlinge in den Bauch.

„Fred ...!", versuchte sie sich zu erklären, doch sie wurde von ihm unterbrochen, als sie seine Lippen auf ihren spürte.

Nach einiger Zeit begann sie sogar den Kuss zu erwidern.

Als sie sich wieder lösten, sahen sie sich in die Augen und Tonks sagte:

„Wow! Ich glaube, daran könnte ich mich gewohnen!!"

Fred fing an zu lachen und beugte sich dann mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen zu ihrem rechten Ohr um ihr zu zuflüstern: „Ich liebe dich schon so lange!"

Nymphadora war überrascht über seinen heißen Atem an ihrem Ohr und auch über die Worte, doch sie hatte sie tief in ihrem Inneren schon herbeigesehnt.

Genauso leise wie Fred flüsterte sie in sein Ohr: „Ich dich auch!"

„Ich muss meinen Freunden bescheid sagen!", sagte Harry plötzlich und stand auf.

Doch seine Mutter hielt ihn am Arm zurück und meinte:

„Mach dir keine Sorgen, wir werden jetzt sowieso zurück nach London fahren. Wir müssen deinen Freunden auch noch einiges erklären, schließlich sind sie ja deine Komplizen!"

James nickte um die Aussage seine Frau zu bejahen. Harry lies sich davon beruhigen.

Darauf gingen sie zurück zu ihrem Wagen um sich zur Winkelgasse fahren zulassen.

Draco kam inzwischen wieder am Laden der Zwillinge an. Fred und Tonks waren noch immer bei der Aurorin, doch George erwartete ihn bereits.

„Draco! Endlich bist du wieder da! Und? Sind sie wieder aufgetaucht? Hast du sie wieder gesehen?", fragte der Zwilling aufgeregt.

„George! So beruhige dich doch! Nein, ich habe sie nicht wieder gesehen! Verdammt! Was sollten wir bloß tun?", fragte Draco verzweifelt und sah sich im Wohnzimmer der Zwillinge um.

George seufzte und ging niedergeschlagen zum Sofa um sich zu setzten. Doch in genau diesem Augenblick klingelte es an der Tür und er sprang entsetz wieder auf. Zusammen mit Draco rannte er zur Tür am Hinterhof um dem Mensch oder den Menschen davor aufzumachen.

Doch leider stand nicht Harry davor, sondern Tonks und Fred, die händchenhaltend eintraten.

„Was geht denn mit euch?", fragte Draco der sich stockend ihre verschlungenen Finger ansah.

„Naja, wir, sind ab heute offiziell zusammen!", erklärte Fred, der so rot wie seine Haare wurde.

Nymphadora grinste ihren Freund nur an.

„Na ganz toll! Harry ist gerade mit zwei Toten verschwunden und ihr habt nichts anderes zutun, als eine Beziehung anzufangen!", rief der Slytherin wütend und rann nach oben.

Die drei übrig Gebliebenen starrten ihm erstaunt hinterher und Fred schluckte. Das hatte er nicht gewollt. Er wusste ja genauso gut wie George, dass Draco schon so lange in Harry verliebt war, dass es ihm wehtat.

Langsam gingen sie nach oben und Tonks ging zu Draco hin, um mit ihm zu reden, denn dieser saß mit dem Rücken zu ihnen am Fenster und hatte das Gesicht in seine Hände gestützt.

Vorsichtig schlich sie sich zu ihm und legte ihm eine Hand tröstend auf die Schuler.

„Mach dir keine sorgen! Wenn es wirklich seine Eltern waren, dann tun sie ihm auch nicht weh!", versuchte sie den Jüngeren zu beruhigen. „Und außerdem tut es mir und Fred leid, dass wir gerade jetzt wo Harry verschwunden ist, zusammen gekommen sind. Doch es hat sich so ergeben. Es tut mir leid, Draco!"

Malfoy sah sie traurig an und sagte dann:

„Mir tut es auch leid! Ich hätte nicht so wütend werden sollen, aber ich mach mir so verdammt viele Sorgen! Ich will doch nur, dass er wieder da ist!"

Er unterdrückte ein paar Tränen und drehte sich wieder zum Fenster. Er legte seine Arme aufs Fensterbrett und legte seinen Kopf in sie.

Tonks strich ihm noch einige Male beruhigend über den Rücken und ging dann zurück zu Fred und George die sich leise in der Küche unterhielten.

Doch die junge Frau kam nicht mehr dazu etwas zu sagen, denn es klingelt noch einmal an der Tür und wieder rannte die ganze Mannschaft nach unten um zu sehen ob Harry endlich wieder da war.

Und er war es wirklich. In Begleitung seine eigentlich toten Eltern.

Sprachlos ließen die Vier die Ankömmlinge rein um sie ins Wohnzimmer zu führen und um eine Erklären zu bekommen.

Die bekamen sie auch gleich, nachdem sich alle gesetzt hatten...

Und jetzt ganz schnell auf den Button da unten drücken und reviewen ;)

(ich freu mich über jede positive Kritik, aber negative nehm ich auch an)


End file.
